The Legend of Zelda: Destinos Enlazados
by MaLink135
Summary: <html><head></head>La historia trata después de Majora mask, donde la derrota de majora afectara a Hyrule de una forma inesperada y llegara donde un punto los papeles se cambian</html>
1. El amanecer de un nuevo dia

**Este es mi primer fanfic decidí hacerlo porque ya no aguantaba más y tenía que escribir. Decidí ponerle el nombre de destinos enlazados porque tras la derrota de Majora afectara también a Hyrule de una forma inesperada. Espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>El amanecer de un nuevo <strong>**día**

Tras terminar la cruel batalla contra Majora, Link despierta y no recuerda lo que paso tras ponerse la máscara de la fiera deidad solo sabe que lo derroto. Después de devolverle la máscara de Majora al vendedor de mascaras felices mientras se iba paso algo que el vendedor y Link no se dieron cuenta.

"jajaja fue divertido niño pero aun quiero jugar contigo y mi amigo, sabes niño tu y la deidad no tienen que subestimar me pero no me puedes oír y ese tonto vendedor no se ha dado cuenta que aun estoy en la máscara que bien. Ahhhh pero que fue eso mi poder se está desapareciendo creo que ese tonta deidad me sello pero no lo hiso muy bien esta vez, tonto el lugar de dar un buen sello o matarme salvo a ese mortal y lo saco de la luna. Mi poder va desapareciendo poco a poco, no sienten mi presencia no importa. Pero antes de ser sellado por completo voy a hacer una travesura mas antes de que el sello pueda encerrarme completamente tengo aun suficiente poder para hacer una gran calamidad que te seguirá a donde vayas creo que mi poder no se irá por hoy así que voy a pensar un poco lo que voy a hacer por lo mientras te vigilare a donde vayas va a ser aburrido eso pero encontrare algo". Dijo el espíritu que aún estaba en la mascara.

Link monta a Epona y va de regreso a la torre de reloj pero hay algo que lo incomoda se detuvo para pensar que es lo que haría con las mascaras, las demás se las dio a los niños lunares pero las cuatro que faltaban estas eran especiales ya que tenían los espíritus de las personas que también ayudaron en sus batallas pensó lo que iba a decir a la mayordomo y a la princesa deku que si era su hijo el que estaba encerrado en la máscara, a la tribu goron que Daruina si estaba muerto y que estaban felices de que no lo estaba, a la banda Indigo-Go's que su guitarrista estaba muerto más a su amada que también tenía ese mismo sentimiento.

Recordó también que tenían una presentación en unos momentos ya que iban a ir al festival del tiempo así que cabalgo a la ciudad a toda marcha asía la ciudad al entrar se oculto y se puso la máscara de Mikau y se dirigió rápido al bar lácteo.

Ya casi iban a tocar Link llego cinco minutos antes donde Toto y los demás de la banda lo vieron llegar.

"Donde estabas ya casi tocamos y tu no te apareces espero que no salga bien ya que nada mas ensayamos una vez ya que te fuiste". Dijo el enfurecido Evan el líder del grupo.

"Lo siento". Dijo Link.

"Deja de ser duro con Mikau no vez que en estos días han sido muy duros para todos y mas el por que fue a rescatar lo huevos de las gerudo, después la luna casi cae con esa cara tan horrible que tenia estos días han sido muy extraños y muy perturbadores para todos así que cállate". Lulu dijo defendiendo a Mikau.

Japas el bajista apoyando a Lulú. "Tiene razón dejalo en paz aparte lo haremos bien Mikau y yo si ensayamos antes de que se fuera, aparte no va a salir bien ten confianza".

Tijo, defendiendo y apoyado a los demás. "Es verdad casi morimos todos por la luna banda es lo de menos incluyendo en estos momentos de confusión".

Lamentándose el líder. "Tienen razón por favor perdóname Mikau estos días también me afectaron mucho".

"No te preocupes yo también estaría así también es duro ser el líder". Aceptando y consolando a Japas el niño disfrazado de zora.

"Ya están listos ya casi nos toca". Toto El representante dijo un poco apresurado.

"Llego la hora lo haremos bien". Reafirmando el bajista.

Y así llego los Indigo-Go's tocaron en el bar lacteo donde mucha gente los estaba viendo tocaron dos de sus canciones. Pero mientras tocaban las canciones cerca del bar ahí paso Skull Kid y sus dos hadas amigas escucharon.

"Que bonita Canción la vocalista canta muy bonito". Dijo disfrutando el Skull Kid.

"Si y es muy Hermosa también". Hipnotizado el hada Tael.

"Quien toca". Pregunto Taya.

"Los Indigo-Go". Contesto Skull Kid.

"Si cantan bien... ¿¡ESPERA UN SEGUNDO!?".Preguntándose y Confundida Taya.

Rápido el hada se fijo en la ventana pero había mucha gente se metió a la ventana rápido y fue al techo y vio a la banda y vio al guitarrista de ropas Verdes.

"Así que fuiste a quedar bien con los demás verdad". Sorprendida el hada decía.

El hada se fue de ahí tal como había llegado.

"Por qué te metiste rápido". Pregunto su Hermano.

"Por nada ya hay que irnos quiero ir a los juegos haber si me gano algo". Respondió la hermana mayor.

Mientras la Banda termino de tocar apenas las canciones se retiraron alado de la torre de reloj Fueron a dar autógrafos. Link se puso nervioso ya que no sabia firmar menos conocía la firma de Mikau pero después vio que podía firmar ya que la mascara al parecer le dio un recuerdo de su Firma y cómo hacerlo. Después de un Par de horas de firmar ya habían acabado ya se iban a ir al salón. Link estaba pensando que le iba a decir a Lulu y al resto de la banda, hasta que Link vio algo extraño vio al mayordomo y ala princesa deku entrar al interior la torre de reloj, se detuvo para ir asía alla.

Mikau por qué paras. Dijo a Lulu un poco confundida.

Tengo que hacer algo te veré en el salón. Respondió Link un poco apresurado.

Te esperare porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte que decirte. Le había Lulu dicho en un tono nervioso, antes de irse.

Mientras se iba la banda asía la gran bahía Link entro a la torre del reloj y siguió a los dekus llegaron entre la puerta de Hyrule y Termina donde estaba el arbolito triste que había visto desde el principio ahí se quedo viendo y pensó hasta que vio como le lloraban ambos a ese arbolito y pensó Link el por qué.

Como no lo vi antes. La máscara deku es el arbolito al parecer Majora lo mato antes de encontrarme él se cruzó en su camino. Se dijo a si mismo sorprendido Link.

También Link vio los sentimientos de la princesa deku se había enamorado del deku que estaba en la mascara

Link se acercó a los dekus. "Lamento su perdida".

Los dekus sorprendidos voltearon.

"Tú eres el guitarrista de los Indigo-Go's, Mikau". Dijo la Princesa en tono triste.

"Que hace en un lugar como este". Pregunto el mayordomo

"Que tonto se me olvido quitarme la máscara". Pensó link.

Link se quitó la máscara para que los dekus vieran quien era en realidad.

"Sr. Link es usted". Dijeron ambos dekus sorprendidos de lo que vieron.

"Que hace aquí". Pregunto la princesa.

"Yo pues a dar mis condolencias". Dijo link

"Gracias". El mayordomo llorando contesto

"que haré, esto es grave". Penso Link nervioso.

El niño se armó de valor y contesto.

"Sé que no es el momento apropiado para decirles esto pero les quiero darles esto".

Link saca la máscara deku.

"Por por que nos da esto". Pregunto el mayordomo aun triste.

Vincular les conto.

Miren esta mascara es especial como saben me transformaba en un deku pero no fue solo la mascara si no lo que habitaba en ella. Saben el que habita la mascara es un espíritu que me prestaba sus poderes, y ese espíritu es su hijo.

"NO ESTOY PARA BROMAS CRUELES". Grito el mayordomo enfurecido

"Sr. Link es una burla de mal gusto". Le contesto la princesa enfurecida

"Miren entiendo que no me crean pero pónganse la máscara y verán lo que digo". Dijo Link

Antes de dejar la máscara el niño le susurró al oído. "Sé que aparte de la máscara tu aceptaste en convertirme en ti lo que eras antes, pero ahora te pido que nada más demuestres sin transformar que eres el niño que recuerdan y quisieron cuando aún estaba vivo el que habita esta mascara y quiero que sea así en adelante con cualquiera que se ponga esta mascara entendido".

Quiero decirles que al que verán al asesino que mato a su hijo se llama Skull kid, pero no lo culpe se dará cuenta que el tenia también una máscara ese espíritu que habitaba adentro fue el verdadero asesino. Link dejo a un lado la máscara y antes de irse dijo.

se fue de ahí regreso a Termina ya que aún tenía que devolver tres mascaras más.

Después Link pensó que iba a hacer después. Todo el mundo estaba en el festival así que decidió esperar a mañana.

Llego el anochecer Link se quedó dormido en el techo de unas de las casas, pero sin darse cuenta Majora aun lo estaba viendo.

"Ji ji veo que estas devolviendo lo que quedan de tus mascaras verdad". Dijo maliciosamente Majora

"Bueno no me importa lo que hagas con esas miserables máscaras y creo que está bien decirles a esos dekus quien soy yo quiero que reconozcan mi trabajo. Bueno quiero saber mas de ti me meteré en tus sueños, en tu mente quiero saber a quién amas voy a hacerte un lindo regalo antes de mi partida jijiji".

Majora vio en la mente de link quien era se sorprendió mucho que era el héroe del tiempo portador de la trifuerza del valor, vio a quien amaba mucho vio a Zelda, vio la ocarina del tiempo que le dio Zelda, vio que la utilizo en Termina, vio a sus amigos a los sabios, vio quien era Ganondorf con quien se enfrentó, también vio su transformación, vio que regreso a su línea temporal, vio que también Zelda tenía los mismos sentimientos que él . Majora se sorprendió que el niño era un héroe en Hyrule.

"Woow, creo que te subestime un poco niño, no sabía que eres el legendario héroe del tiempo. Tenía tiempo que no sabía nada de Hyrule, jajajá me gustan las sorpresas. Iré a Hyrule cuando regreses empezara el caos me desharé de los que más amas tus amigos, tus seres queridos voy a hundir a Hyrule en un mundo de oscuridad. Majora no paraba de reír".

* * *

><p><strong>Este es mi primer fanfic así que no se hacerlo muy bien acepto comentarios, puntos de vista, revisiones etc. Espero que les guste. <strong>


	2. Decepciones

**Este es mi segundo capitulo solo que este me costo un poco mas de trabajo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Decepciones<strong>

Link se levantó pero en lugar de estar descansado estuvo entumecido y mas cansado.

"¿Qué me paso por qué me siento así?". Se preguntaba el niño.

"Jiji creo que me pase un poquito con tu cuerpo que lastima de verdad no era mi me intención. Me disculpo ahh no me escuchas jajaja". Reía Majora.

"Tengo que seguir tengo que devolver tres mascaras más". decía el niño cansado.

Link miro la ciudad estaban barriendo el festival ya había acabado, Link estaba sobre el techo donde se quedo. Para no gastar energías esta vez uso la ocarina del tiempo. Pero primero deja a Epona en el rancho Romani.

"Saltamontes también te levantas temprano vienes a practicar un poco". Dijo felizmente Romani después de verlo.

si ejem, te puedo pedir un favor, ¿Cuidarías un poco a Epona? vendré al medio día por ella". Dijo el niño disimulando su cansancio.

"Si claro. Que bien que me la encargas, no que la ultima vez se te perdió jeje". Dijo burlándose un poco la niña.

Después de eso Link se alejo y canto la cancion para volar se transporto al pueblo de la montaña para ir con la tribu goron. Link fue rápido entro a la cueva y quiso entrar con el anciano goron pero.

"Hey que hace un niño como tu aquí". Pregunto un goron .

"Vine a ver al anciano goron". Contesto el niño con valor.

"Lo siento no puedo dejarte pasar". El goron bloqueando el paso.

"¿Por qué?". Preguntaba el niño algo estresado por el cansancio.

"Es que el anciano está muy ocupado". Respondía el goron.

Link titubeaba por el cansancio que sentía.

"Te sientes bien". Pregunto el goron.

"Si me siento bien". Contesto un poco enojado el niño por no dejarlo pasar.

"Te dejaría pasar niño pero el anciano a estado preocupado por Darmani no se sabe si esta bien por el caos de la luna yo digo que no se preocupe Darmani es un goron fuerte se sabe cuidar solo y mas porque aunque no lo creas volvió de la muerte." Le contaba el goron.

"Enserio". Dijo Link fingiendo estar sorprendido.

"Si yo lo vi salir de su tumba y salvo a mi hermano que estaba a lado de mi de estar congelado y salvo a este pueblo de su extinción". Contaba el goron con una gran felicidad.

"Bueno me ire no te quitare mi tiempo gracias por la historia". Se despidió Link.

Link sintió tristesa por los goron's ya que pudo ver que lo admiraban mas por que volvió de la muerte, saco la mascara goron y se la puso y de nuevo fue asia donde estaba el anciano

"¡Darmani has llegado!". Se sorprendió el goron.

"¿Está el anciano ahí?". Pregunto el niño disfrazado de goron.

"Si". Respondió el goron nervioso.

"¿Puedo pasar?". Decía con tranquilidad link.

"Si hazlo el anciano te está buscando". El goron cambio su tono mas serio.

Link entro al lugar donde estaba el anciano.

"¡Darmani donde has estado!". Dijo el anciano feliz de verlo.

"Pues yo". Link es interrumpido.

"No importa donde has estado lo importante es que estas aquí ahora y no te culpo, sabes te creímos muerto después el invierno que parecía eterno, luego luna iba a caer es normal que hayas estado afuera tu un goron guerrero que estuvo siempre aquí protegiendo a sus hermanos goron's es normal que quisieras estar afuera un momento. Pero has demostrado que eres todo un goron. Nos salvaste del monstruo que provocaba el invierno". Narraba el anciano sus hazañas.

"Gracias vine a decir". Link otra vez es interrumpido.

"¿Ya pensaste la propuesta que te hice?". Pregunto el anciano.

"A eso iva tengo que decirle sobre eso, dime ¿esta el niño aquí?". Contesto Link un poco nervioso.

"No esta fue al circuito a ver a los demás goron's correr ¿Por qué?". Respondió el anciano.

"Perfecto, tengo que decirle algo muy importante". Decía el guerrero goron.

"¿Que vas a aceptar mi propuesta y te convertirás en el sabio goron?". Pregunto el anciano con entusiasmo.

"Lamento decirte pero no puedo aceptar tu oferta". Respondió con valor Link.

La cara del anciano cambio rápidamente.

"¿Por por que?". Pregunto el anciano con tristeza.

"Te diré pero no sé si lo vayas a aguantar una gran noticia". Respondió Link advirtiéndolo.

"Yo también soy un goron fuerte y jefe de la tribu goron dímelo yo lo aguantare te lo prometo". Respondió con orgullo el anciano.

"Bueno está bien". Dijo por última vez el guerrero goron.

Link se quita la máscara y deja ver su verdadero ser. Un niño.

"Que ¿quién eres tú? qué clase de brujería o broma es esta". Dijo el anciano sorprendido de lo que vio.

"Te dije que no ibas a aguantar la noticia". Dijo un poco nervioso el niño.

"¿Donde está Darmani?". Pregunto el anciano.

Link saca la máscara goron y le susurra lo mismo que le susurro a la máscara deku.

"Te explicare todo, pero quiero que te lo tomes con calma". Le dijo el niño tratando de calmar al anciano.

"El anciano se calmo". Está bien dime ¿quién eres? Y donde esta Darmani.

"Me llamo Link. Lamento decirte con todo mi corazón, pero Darmani está muerto". Dijo lamentándose link.

"¿Pero por qué? Entonces ¿quién era el goron que estábamos viendo?". Preguntaba con mucha tristeza el anciano.

"Era yo usando su espíritu. Te lo explicare".

Link le muestra la máscara goron.

"Esta mascara guarda el espíritu de un goron, ese goron era Darmani".

"No no puede ser que Darmani esté muerto". El anciano dijo con una gran tristeza

"Lo lamento". Decía Link.

"Dime si lo que dices es cierto ¿tu mataste a Darmani?". Pregunto el anciano enojado.

"No no yo no lo mate lo mato el monstruo que vivía en el pico nevado". Respondió con valor el niño.

"¿Entonces como esta su espíritu encerrado en esta mascara? Contesta". Pregunto el anciano.

"Use una canción para curar su alma que estaba en pena. El sufría por los momentos que estaba pasando su tribu. Sé que no me puede creer y no lo culpo se de lo que está pasando. Quiero darle a usted y a su tribu esta mascara porque es de ustedes". Le contaba el niño, tratando de explicar.

El anciano agarra la máscara.

"Sabes te creo, veo en tus ojos que no tienes maldad en ellos, aparte nunca te he visto no eres de aquí verdad, lo sé porque he ido a la ciudad del reloj en incluyendo unos días antes del festival. Darmani murió en esos días. Ayer cuando las cosas se calmaron toda la tribu fuimos al festival escuche que unos dekus discutían sobre un niño que tenia poderes extraños que se transformaba en un deku y que salvo a la Princesa Deku. Aparte por que nos devolverías la máscara ahorita mismo, ni si quiera te presentarías aquí, tienes mucho valor para ser solo un niño".

"Gracias por creerme". Dijo Link sin creer lo que oyó y con con un alivio.

"Sinceramente se me hacía bastante bello ver a Darmani vivo en esos momentos de angustia nos hubiera gustado de que fuera cierto". Dijo el anciano aceptando los crueles hechos.

"Lamento la perdida enserio". Dijo el niño de nuevo disculpándose.

"No te preocupes tu no tenias que a ver ayudado a esta tribu ese era nuestro problema y a pesar de ello lo hiciste te lo agradezco y a Darmani que después de muerto hiso algo de verdad es un verdadero goron. No te preocupes pasare este mensaje a la tribu, tu historia". Dijo el anciano consolando al niño.

Ahhhhhh . el niño cae de rodillas al suelo.

¿Qué tienes?. Preguntando el anciano tratando de ayudarle.

No lo sé, siento mi cuerpo cansado y debilitado. Le contaba Link con voz cansada.

"Deberías ir al nuevo puesto de pociones que están poniendo aquí a lado ello tal vez te darían una pócima que te ayude. Hablando de eso también gracias". Dijo el anciano.

¿Y el por que por eso?. Pregunto Link confundido.

El anciano empieza a narrar.

Por que como sabes los goron's hacemos carreras en el circuito, es lo que nos divierte tanto aquí, necesitábamos alguien que nos vendiera poción verde ya que gasta mucha energía luego nos lastimábamos y necesitábamos poción roja y de plano cuando no podíamos mas necesitábamos poción azul. Y teníamos que mandar a un goron para ir y luego tardaba días y desde que vino un deku que viene desde el salón zora, dijo que un goron de gorro verde le vendió ese territorio.

"Ahh por eso". Dijo Link.

Link se despide del anciano goron no sin antes decirle que la máscara dejara ver los recuerdos y sale por que ahora tenía que devolver dos mascaras mas.

Pero antes de tocar su ocarina una bruja le llamo.

"Hey muchacho me recuerdas".

"Era Kotake una de las hermanas Birova".

"¿Como estas?". Pregunto la bruja.

"Yo bien". Respondió el muchacho.

"No mientas yo te veo muy débil". Dijo la bruja.

"Algo". Dijo Link

"Ven muchacho quiero darte algo". Le llamo la bruja

Link sigue a la bruja en el nuevo puesto de pociones, salen dos dekus en el puesto.

"Si que se le ofrece". Dijo uno de los dekus

"El no va a comprar nada". Dijo la bruja.

"¿Entonces?". Pregunto el otro deku.

"Ten muchacho te regalo esto". La bruja le da una poción azul.

"No, no puedo". Dijo Link rechazando la poción.

"Tómala yo no te di nada por ayudar a mi hermana aparte me diste las zetas que necesitaba". Le dijo la bruja agradecida.

"¿El te ayudo? Pues gracias tómala también sin ti no hubiéramos podido hacer este negocio, sabes tienes un gorro parecido a un goron que me vendió este territorio". Dijo el otro deku.

"Si también un zora que me cambio ese terreno por uno que tenia en el cañon Ikana que también tenia un gorro verde". Narraba el deku que venia del cañon.

"Si qué coincidencia y todos tenían el gorro verde como el tuyo". Dijo la bruja feliz.

"Si también de no haber regresado al salón zora por unas cosas que se me olvidaron no hubiera conocido a este deku que vendía pociones azules". Dijo el deku que venía del salón.

"Si después vinieron conmigo ya que yo era la que les vendía estas pócimas a los dos". Dijo la bruja.

"Y supongo que les va bien ¿verdad?". Dijo Link.

"Si muy bien tan solo hoy nos pidieron como 50 pócimas verdes y eso que no hemos abierto". Respondió la bruja.

"Bueno ya me tengo que ir suerte con su negocio". Se despedía el niño agradecido

"Si cuídate". Dijeron los dekus.

Link antes de tomar la pócima comparo a las hermanas Birova de Hyrule. Había un gran diferencia, las que conoció en Hyrule trataban de matarlo a como diera lugar, ellas criaron y obedecían a Ganondorf , lo habían criado como sus madres y secuestraron a Nabooru y lo pusieron en contra de el. Las de Termina eran amables al principio Link se sorprendió que Kotake atendía una humilde tienda de pociones, se pregunto por que no le hacía nada para matarlo solo lo atendía y le platicaba su hermana tardaba mucho con las setas y en cuanto a Koume cuando la vio tirada sufriendo no sintió y que nada mas estaba recojiendo setas y que Skull kid la ataco con el poder de Majora. Link no tenía el instinto de cuidarse de protegerse de ella y cuando la ayudo como agradecimiento le dio una cámara pictográfica. Pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso por el momento. Tenía que devolver dos mascaras mas. Link bebe la poción azul recupera su energía más ahora que la necesitaba, saca su ocarina y se tele transporta al cabo zora. Se pone la máscara y se mete al salón.

Al meterse al salón un zora le dice.

"Gran presentación Mikau".

"Gracias". Dijo tímidamente Link.

Link va al centro donde está el escenario y ve en el centro que están discutiendo Japas y Evan.

"Hey Mikau ya se te hiso costumbre llegar así verdad". Dijo seriamente Link.

"Bueno yo". Link es interrumpido.

"No importa ya debes haber estado ocupado, no hay que pelear por esto otra vez. Aparte no hay ensayos hoy no se me ha ocurrido una canción por lo sucedido con el festival y las demás cosas que ya mencionamos". Dijo Evan tratando de evitar de nuevo una pelea.

"¿Y por que discuten?" Pregunto Link.

"Mikau te acuerdas de de la canción que compusimos Evan dice que se inspiro de un niño de ropas verdes, dile que la compusimos nosotros". Le contaba Japas.

"¿Dime la verdad quien lo hiso?". Pregunto el Evan.

"¿Nosotros fuimos?". Dijo con miedo Link sabiendo cómo se iba a poner.

"Ahh entonces mandaron a ese niño a mi habitación, saben se les salió de control no solo fue ala mía si no a la de todos Tijo se fue a quejar por eso. Cuantas veces les tengo que decir que yo soy el líder ese es mi trabajo". Dijo Evan muy enojado.

"Yo no lo mande y si lo vi estaba en mi habitación también". Dijo Japas.

"¿Entonces fuiste tú verdad Mikau"?. Pregunto Evan señalándolo.

"Ya relájate, tal ves lo vio por ahí y mando a tu habitación tal vez sea un fanático que vino a vernos. Sabes deja cooperar también a los demás, está bien que uno escriba una canción de eso se trata una banda sabes, aparte la canción salió muy bonita y al público le encanto". Dijo Japas tratando de controlar a Evan.

"Tienes razón perdón. Hablando de fanáticos no solo había un niño también oí que estaba un goron que raro". Dijo Evan ya tranquilo.

"Si les tengo que contar algo sobre ese niño". Dijo en un tono serio Link.

"Hablando, Lulu a estado preguntando por ti. La has dejado esperando, que insensible eres Mikau primero ve con ella antes de hablar con nosotros". Le contaba Japas un poco serio.

Link fue a la habitación de Lulu.

"Mikau qué bueno que llegas te he estado esperando". Dijo Lulu con felicidad de verlo.

"Si Japas me conto que me buscabas". Dijo Link.

"Eres muy malo conmigo Mikau, mantenerme asi de preocupada tú no eres así conmigo". Dijo en tono delicado Lulu.

"Lo siento e tenido muchas cosas en que pensar". Le contaba Link.

"No lo dudo después de todo lo que ha pasado, lo que has hecho por mi y la banda estaría igual que tu. Pero lo que me enoja es que no he estado contigo en esos momentos difíciles". Le decía Lulu con tristeza.

Era el momento que Lulu había estado esperando, la tensión y la culpa estaban comiendo vivo a Link haciendo que fuera insuficiente la poción que había bebido antes.

"Sabes Mikau con todo lo que me ha pasado me he alejado de lo que más quiero". Dijo en tono delicado Lulu.

"Enserio". Dijo nervioso el niño tras la máscara sabiendo lo que iba a venir.

"Si y ahora que estamos solos". Lulu es interrumpida.

"¿Qué le paso al deku que vivía en esa flor?". Link sabiendo lo que paso, trataba de cambiar el tema.

"No lo sé, que bien que se fue no me gustaba que estuviera ahí estuvo tratando de vender estuvo poco tiempo. Qué raro sabes alguien me conto que un goron vino a mi habitación y hiso que se fuera, un goron aquí es imposible. Y vino otro deku pero nada más estuvo de paso y se fue. Sabes siento que lo hiciste apropósito". Dijo Lulu sonriendole a Link.

Link ya no sabía que hacer no funciono su plan de cambiar de tema.

"Sabes me preocupe cuando fuiste rescatar los huevos de las gerudo no quería meter a nadie sobre mi problema y menos a ti, el destino fue muy cruel. No te quería dejar ir solo, quería seguirte pero Evan y los demás no me dejaban y tenia que estar esperando fue una gran tortura". Lulu le agarra la mano a link y lo mira a los ojos.

Link a cada momento no soportaba mas la culpa no era el momento de decirle a Lulu que su amado había muerto. El silencio dominaba el lugar ambos, se miraban los ojos, Link trataba de evitarla pero era inútil.

Lulu se acercaba cada vez mas ala cabeza de Mikau estaba cerrando poco a poco sus ojos y abriendo sus labios. Link explota por la culpa.

"No, no puedo". Dijo Link

"Mikau ¿que tienes? ¿acaso ya no te gusto?". Pregunto Lulu confundida.

"Reúne a los demás necesito decirles algo muy importante". Dijo Link llorando.

"Mikau ¿estás llorando? ¿Que tienes?". Lulu dijo preocupada por su comportamiento.

"Por favor ve". Link estaba pidiéndole.

"No me gusta como hablas". Dijo Lulu en tono preocupado.

Lulu reúne a la banda en la entrada del salón.

"¿Para que nos reuniste Mikau?". Pregunto Evan.

"Necesito decires algo muy importante". Dijo Link en tono nervioso.

"¿Te paso algo?". Pregunto Tijo.

"Quiero que me sigan". Les pidió Link.

Link lleva a la banda a la entrada de la Gran Bahia donde esta…

"Lulu ¿Qué tiene mikau?". Pregunto Japas.

"No lo se, pero no me gusta como habla espero que no sea nada malo". Respondió Lulu.

Link y los demás salen del mar.

"Mikau que es lo importante que nos vas a decir". Pregunto Evan.

Link se queda en silencio pensando lo que va a decir.

"¿Qué tienes Mikau te comieron la lengua las pirañas?". Japas se burlaba.

"Mikau reacciona". Dijo Tijo.

"No les va a gustar para nada lo que van a ver ni oír". Dijo por última vez el guitarrista.

Link después de pensarlo mucho se quita la máscara. Los zoras de quedan sorprendidos de lo que vieron.

"Tu, tu, tu eres el niño que estuvo en las habitaciones". Dijo en shock Tijo.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?". Pregunto Japas.

"¿Quién eres tú?". Pregunto Evan.

"¿Dónde está Mikau?". Pregunto Lulu.

"Lo que les voy a contar no les gustara para nada pero traigo malas noticias y no se si me crean, pero intentare explicarles. Vine porque ya no aguanto más la culpa. Pero primero les tengo que darles esto". explico el niño.

Link le susurra a la máscara y se la da Lulu.

¿Por qué nos das la máscara?. Pregunto Lulu.

"Gracias a esta mascara tenía el poder de un guerrero zora pero para que esto fuera posible se necesitaba un espíritu y ese espíritu accedió prestarme su poder. Ese espíritu era Mikau".

La banda se quedo petrificada por lo que escucharon.

"No no no puede ser entonces quiere decir que Mikau está". Dijo Evan.

"No, ¿Entonces tú eras con quien hemos estado hablando?". Pregunto Japas con tristeza.

"Esto no puede ser debe ser una pesadilla. Mikau, mi Mikau no puede estar muerto". Lulu lloraba negando los hechos.

"Lulu abrazo la mascara de Mikau. Link los lleva a la Tumba de Mikau. La banda sollozaba en pie de su tumba". Lulu se arodilla agarrando la mascara en su pecho.

"Si tienes razón puedo sentir su presencia dentro de esta mascara". Dijo con felicidad Lulu.

"Lamento su perdida". Dijo Link ocultando sus lágrimas.

Lulu se quedo mirando la Tumba de Mikau sin decir nada.

* * *

><p>E<strong>ste capitulo iba ser mas largo y quería terminar de una vez con la aventura de Termina iba ser otro tema así que mejor lo decidí parar tantito.<strong>


	3. Despedida

**Este iba a continuar lo iba a incluir en el capitulo anterior pero era muy largo tan largo pero ese no era el problema si no que iba a ser otro tema . Ya no lo incluí ya solo reafirmaba para llenar hueco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Despedida<strong>

"Niño vaya que te admiro le haces referencia a tu atributo, has decepcionado a tantas personas utilizando a sus seres queridos jajaja". Majora observaba felizmente el sufrimiento de Link y la banda.

"Mikau no te hubiera involucrado". Dijo Lulu llorando en su tumba.

Lulu y los demás voltean a ver a Link con ojos de furia.

"¡Tu!". Lo señala Lulu enojada.

Los zoras tratan de agarrar a Link, pero saca su espada y escudo espejo tratando de intimidarlos.

"Lo siento no puedo estar aquí aún tengo que hacer una cosa más". Dijo el niño tratando de evitarlos.

Majora disfrutaba como le echaban la culpa a Link.

"Tú lo mataste". Dijo Lulu mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

"¿Por qué fingiste ser Mikau?". Dijo Japas llorando.

"No, no lo hice no lo mate". Dijo el niño defendiéndose.

"Eres un sínico como te atreves al venir aquí y fingir ser Mikau y hablar con nosotros". Dijo con rabia Lulu.

"Como es posible que un niño como tú nos hayas hecho tanto daño". Dijo Tijo.

"Sé que no toman esto bien y los comprendo pero tratare de explicarles. Yo encontré a Mikau cerca de la playa tenía una gran herida y lo único que hise fue sanarla cumpliendo su última voluntad. La máscara ya no transformara solo dejara ver los recuerdos". Contaba Link.

Lulu podía sentir una presencia que está adentro, como si la llamara una sensación familiar. Pero aun creía que Link lo había matado en lugar de una gerudo.

"De verdad lamento su perdida y me disculpo si los heri pero en verdad tenía que devolverles la máscara". Decía Link lamentandose.

"Lárgate". Dijo Lulu.

Link se aleja poco a poco del lugar.

"¿Lulu estas bien?". Pegunto Japas.

"Si, saben les dire la verdad lo único que le creo a ese niño es que Mikau está en la máscara". Dijo Lulu.

"Te creemos". Dijo Japas.

"¿Cómo le hiso ese niño para encerrar a Mikau en esa mascara?". Pregunto Tijo.

"Puedo sentir su presencia, desde que agarre la máscara, tan fuerte, como si me llamara". Conto Lulu.

"¿Crees que sea verdad lo que dijo?". Pregunto Evan.

"No lo sé y ni se en que pensar. Todo lo que ha pasado, solo sé que a pesar de todo Mikau está con nosotros". Lulu mira a la máscara zora.

Link decidió caminar para poder pensar de lo que ha pasado fue muy duro para el avisar de las muertes de aquellos que le ayudaron a defender a Termina. Y más porque faltaba una máscara, mas misteriosa y poderosa de todas la máscara de la Fiera Deidad. A diferencia de las demás mascaras estas tenían dueños esta no. Solo se la dio Majora. Link saca la máscara y la ve.

"No sé quién eres, no sé de dónde vienes. No sé nada de ti. ¿Por qué Majora me dio tu espíritu? ¿Por qué te llamo malo?. Yo sé que no eres malo, pero no sé si eres bueno y tengo miedo de ponerme tu mascara, tu rostro, tu espíritu. Tienes más poder que Majora y tan solo estas quieto en mis manos". Link se pone a pensar sobre la máscara el vendedor de mascara felices no se la pidió tal vez no le ayudaría, decide pensarlo y llega a una conclusión.

"No te puedo dejar tampoco aquí a la suerte, puede que alguien venga quiera tus poderes o puedes causar un gran desastre es mucho peligro".

Link decide conservar la máscara y alejarla de termina ya sea de Majora u otra persona. Link guarda la máscara.

"Ya es la hora de abandonar Termina". Dijo el niño suspirando.

Link decide caminar para ver por última vez a Termina y se pone a pensar. Que esta tierra había una gran diferencia entre ellos. Su gente y forma de vivir. Aparte aquí no había un rey que dominaba toda Termina a diferencia de Hyrule que si había alguien en Termina eran independientes cada raza. Las hermanas Birova eran buenas. Los cuatro gigantes dominaban Termina. Las tres diosas que dominaba a Hyrule. No habitaban los sabios o héroes en Termina estaba todo en armonía sin ninguna ambición de dominar a diferencia de la época de Ikana. Aparte se puso a pensar sobre esa misteriosa tribu que le conto el vendedor de máscaras felices creadores de la máscara de Majora y en la Fiera Deidad que tenían que ver con Termina. Habrá tenido una relación las diosas de Hyrule con Termina. Link llega al rancho Romani.

"Saltamontes llegas a tiempo". Dijo Romani.

"Si gracias por cuidar a Epona". Dijo Link agradecido.

"¿Qué vas a hacer Saltamontes?". Pregunto Romani.

"Ya me voy". Contesto Link.

"¿Por qué?". Pregunto la niña triste de escuchar la noticia.

"Tengo que irme ya no hay nada que hacer aquí ya acabo el festival, termine mis asuntos que tenía que resolver y tengo amigos que me están esperando". Dijo Link explicándole.

"Que mal, te voy a extrañar. Gracias por ayudarme a mí y a mi hermana te lo agradezco de corazón". Dijo Romani con ganas de llorar.

"De nada". Dijo Link sin voltear a ver la por estar empacando sus cosas.

Link termina de empacar y se sube a Epona para ya irse.

"Bueno supongo que esta es la despedida verdad". Dijo Romani aun aguantando las ganas.

"Si ya me tengo que ir adiós y gracias por cuidar a Epona". Reafirmo Link.

"Antes de que te vayas te doy esto". Romani le da leche.

Link recibe la leche y se va calbalgando asía la Torre del reloj.

"¡Adiós Link!". Se despedía Romani llorando de tristeza.

Link se va despidiendo mientras cabalga. Link se pone a pensar la cosas que hiso en Termina sus aventuras en cada uno de los templos y recordó que en el Templo de Piedra dejo unas cosas que le ayudaban a acceder a la entrada del templo, decide dejarlas ahí que sirvieran como espantapájaros para cualquiera que se atreva a entrar al templo. Aparte si quita una de esas cosas así como esta lo iba a estar siguiendo y eso no quería porque era aterrador.

Link sale del Rancho y decide parar tantito, saca su cámara pictográfica y estaba en un punto bueno y toma una foto de la Ciudad del Reloj como recuerdo.

"Bueno ya llego la hora de irme adiós Termina". El niño se despide.

Link de nuevo sube y se va. Pero antes de montar escucha una canción esa canción era la oda al orden. Era uno de los gigantes despidiéndose de Link. Link canta la canción también para despedirse de ellos. El niño se sube al caballo y se va a la Torre del reloj.

"Vaya vaya con que has acabado ehh, vaya forma de despedirte devolviendo las máscaras de las personas que mate. Bueno aun te voy aun a seguir sabes y no me importa que quedes con la máscara de ese tonto aun no cambia nada, bueno si un poquito, que te hace pensar que cuando uses su poder te puede soltar otra vez, el odia a las diosas. Jajaja me pregunto qué cosa hará cuando se dé cuenta que está en Hyrule la tierra de que crearon las diosas, me encargaré de reunirlos jajajaja". Dijo Majora felizmente.

* * *

><p><strong>Al fin acabe con Termina.<strong>


	4. El despertar

**el inicio de los acontecimientos en Hyrule.**

* * *

><p><strong>El despertar<strong>

Link sale de la cueva que mantiene contectado a Hyrule y Termina.

"¿De verdad estoy en Hyrule?". Se preguntó Link.

"Si estas en Hyrule". Dijo sorpresivamente Skull Kid.

"No me espantes así". Dijo link exaltado.

"Perdón". Reía Skull Kid.

"¿Tú que haces aquí?". Pregunto Link.

"Nada solo estaba dibujando esto". Respondió Skull Kid.

Skull kid le muestra el dibujo era Link con Skull Kid y los cuatro gigantes.

"Esta bonito me recuerda los dibujos de los Kokiri". Dijo Link.

"Ahhh no hablemos de ellos". Cambio la cara de Skull Kid.

"¿Por qué? ¿qué te hicieron?, recuerdo que Taya me conto sobre eso". Dijo Link.

"Solo olvídalo no quiero hablar sobre eso. Cambiemos de tema ahorita estas en Hyrule utiliza este dibujo como señal solo creeme e estado en ambos mundo antes de conocerte". Dijo Skull Kid.

"¿En serio?". Dijo Link cuestionando a Skull kid.

"No me crees por que no tocas la canción de Saria". Recomendó Skull kid.

"Bueno lo hare". Dijo Link aceptando.

Link saca su ocarina y toca la canción. Pero también ve a Skull Kid regresar a Termina, solo ve que se está despidiendo de él.

"Link eres tu". Dijo una voz preocupada y a la vez feliz.

"Si, Saria te escucho". Respondio Link.

"Link me alegra mucho oírte, me estaba preocupando". Dijo Saria.

Link pensó la actitud de Skull Kid asía los kokiris y lo que más lo sorprendió fue con Saria también.

"Si estoy bien oye ¿te puedo preguntar algo?". Dijo Link.

"Si dime". Dijo Sariá accediendo.

"¿Qué le paso a Skull Kid?". Pregunto Link.

"¿Está contigo?". Saria cambia su tono a uno nervioso.

"Estaba conmigo hace algunos momentos". Contesto Link.

"Quería hablar con él". Dijo Saria en tono triste.

"Sea lo que sea que le hayan hecho a Skull Kid esta enojado". Link cambio su tono.

"¿Qué paso? ¿estás enojado?". Pregunto Saria.

"Luego hablamos". Dijo Link un poco enojado.

"Link espera". Dijo por última vez Saria la transmisión fue cortada.

Link se puso a pensar sobre Skull Kid. Si no hubiera abandonado Hyrule en ese momento que el vendedor de máscaras felices estaba con la máscara de Majora nadie hubiera muerto. Un deku, un goron y un zora murieron y de paso puso en gran tristeza a los seres queridos de cada uno. Él no hubiera sufrido no hubiera espantado perturbado y hecho las vidas miserables a la gente de Termina. Los cuatro gigantes no hubieran sido encerrados la luna no huera caído el no iba a estar al borde de la locura y una deidad no hubiera sido despertada.

"Estás enojado niño pobrecito tu amiga te hiso enojar, de no haber sido por tus amigos él no me hubiera encontrado verdad. Esa niña es uno de los siete sabios, no te preocupes la matare para hacer justicia jajaja". Dijo Majora riéndose.

Link cabalga hacia Hyrule. Se pone a pensar el tiempo que paso en Hyrule antes de su partida los días que paso con Zelda los días que pasaron juntos cuando él iba a partir a buscar a Navi afueras de Hyrule. Zelda trato de evitar que se fuera lo más que se pudo y cuando no pudo le dio la ocarina del tiempo su tesoro más apreciado de la familia real, Link cuando la tuvo en sus manos no podía creerlo que ella le podía haber dado eso. Cuando partió hacia el bosque y se encontró a Saria también trato de evitar que se fuera deteniéndose en medio de la entrada del bosque pero aun así no lo consiguieron los kokiri la apartaron en medio del camino. Link se preguntó si algún día ellas y los demás despertarían como sabios.

Después de días de calbagar Link llega a Hyrule cerca de la aldea Kokiri, pero llega al anochecer asi que decide continuar acampar puesto que estaba muy cansado del viaje.

"Ya casi llego mañana ya estaré con Zelda, Saria y los demás". Dijo Link bostesando.

Link se queda dormido en medio del bosque.

"Vaya vaya te quedaste dormido. Qué pena, no importa creo que tengo que ir solo a Hyrule". Dijo Majora.

Majora decide adelantarse a Hyrule y va al Templo de Tiempo.

"Hyrule la última vez que escuche esa palabra fue hace 400 años cuando dos estúpidos se perdieron y pasaron por donde estaba guardado. Las diosas recuerdo que había escuchado que estaban haciendo su tierra hace millones de años cuando estaba causando destrozos ahh que tiempos hermosos eran aquellos. Pero han hecho lo mismo que hicieron con Termina. Solo que esta vez por lo que veo tuvieron suerte con sus planes. Si ellas no hubieran intervenido en nuestra batalla el Dios Feroz. Hubiera querido ver su expresión viendo todo lo que paso desde la luna, por eso le puse esa cara tan horrible a la luna para burlarme de el trate de jalarte para que tu gente viera ese rostro tan hermoso que tenías y aun así no te resignabas a bajar jajaja". Pensaba Majora.

Majora llega al Templo del tiempo.

"Wow que bonito este es el reino sagrado de las diosas y sabios pero es muy pequeño. Aún tengo suficiente poder no lo use en Termina por que me lo drenaría rápido y el sello actuaria rápido y no tengo mi mascara es mi otra parte de mi alma mi poder se gastara mas rápido".

Majora va hacia el la puerta de tiempo y la forja y se mete hacia donde descanza la espada maestra.

"Que magia tan más débil esperaba más. Con que esta espada es la que utilizo este niño, con esto accedió al reino sagrado y viajo en el tiempo siete años, yo también voy a viajar ya que no tiene mucho tiempo que ese mocoso dejo la espada y cerro los camino entre los tiempos, su hoja transporta a su todo aquel que la saque. Aparte el trabajo de esta espada aun no termina ya que hay una amenaza latente, yo. Así que la espada no tendrá otra más que otra más que prestar su poder y aparte si no funciona conmigo la voy a tener que forzar a cooperar . Puedo ver que hay un espíritu ahí dentro no me va a dejar sacarla jajaja esto va hacer muy divertido". majora se puso feliz.

Majora toma su forma física una forma monstruosa su tercera transformación y la más poderosa.

"Tengo que actuar rápido".

Majora agarra la espada y trata de sacar la espada.

"Tontos sabios creen que no puedo sacar esta espada. Bueno gastare energía pero sigo siendo un dios, un dios que fue creado con magia oscura, energía negativa. Creen que pueden estar a salvo en otra línea de temporal. Es hora que dejen de fantasear con el futuro y los traiga al presente. Es injusto, quiero que estén consientes de que sufrimiento aun no acaba, los matare". Grito majora

Majora saca la espada.

Mientras tanto en la línea temporal sin héroe. En la cámara de los sabios.

"¿Rauru por qué nos reúnes?". Pregunto Darmani.

"¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto Saria.

"Rauru no los reunió, fui yo". Dijo Zelda.

"¿Por qué?". Pregunto Ruto.

"¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?". Pregunto Impa.

"Viene una gran energía malvada hacia acá y es muy poderosa". Dijo Zelda espantada.

"¿Quién es? ¿Es Ganondorf?". Pregunto sorprendida Nabooru.

"No no es Ganondorf, es algo más fuerte". Dijo Rauru también espantado.

"No puede haber alguien más fuerte que Ganondorf, si es el portador de la trifuerza del poder". Dijo Ruto negando lo que escucho.

"¿Pero si no es Ganondorf?, ¿Quién es?, no puede ser Link, ¿Que habrá pasado?". Dijo Impa.

" ¡AHÍ VIENE!". Grito Zelda.

Majora entra pero no se ve por el humo que provoco, eso hace que los sabios retrocedan.

"Jajaja son muy débiles, no sé por qué las diosas los escogieron si ni siquiera aguantan un poco de humo". Dijo Majora

"¿Quién eres tú?" Pregunto Zelda.

"Solo soy alguien que viene a emparejar las cosas, princesa Zelda no es asi". Dijo Majora feliz.

Majora se muestra en su forma monstruosa.

"¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?". Pregunto Rauru.

"Primero matarlos poco a poco". Contesto Majora.

"No, no nos ha costado trabajo reconstruí todo Hyrule no dejaremos que el sacrificio de Link sea en vano". Dijo Saria

"No vamos a dejar que un monstruo venga a deshacer todo". Dijo enojada Nabooru.

La batalla comienza. Los sabios atacan a Majora con bolas de energía pero no le hacen nada a Majora.

"No le hacemos nada". Dijo Darmani sorprendido.

"Creo que no me entienden yo no vine aquí para destruir Hyrule, no en esta línea ni quiero la Trifuerza no la necesito yo soy un dios así que no me sirve". Yo los quiero a ustedes". Explico Majora.

"¿Por qué a nosotros?". Pregunto Zelda confundida

"Lo sabrán pronto". Respondió Majora sonriendo.

Majora ataca, los sabios ponen una barrera pero es destrozada por los latigazos. Los sabios se separan, Impa y Nabooru tratan de distraerlo mientras Darmani rueda para aplastarlo. Darmani consigue aplastarlo pero.

"Jajajaja eso fue divertido". Majora se para rápidamente.

Los sabios no podían creerlo que todo lo que hacían era en vano. Zelda detiene a Majora usando su poder y los sabios lo rodean.

"¡AHORA!". Grito Zelda.

Tratan de sellar a Majora.

"Que tierno están tratando ustedes sellarme, yo no soy Ganondorf yo soy un dios y se los voy a demostrar". Dijo Majora.

"Majora se libera del sello".

"No no esto debe ser una pesadilla". Dijo Saria.

"Ahora es mi turno". Dijo Majora.

"Los sabios atacan a Majora con bolas de energía pero el dios maligno las recibe y algunas las esquiva". Majora se burla, baila y rie.

"No, ¿qué clase de monstruo es?". Dijo Ruto llorando.

Darmani de nuevo rueda pero Majora lo agarra con sus látigos, lo sacude y lo avienta.

"Ya es hora de acabar con esto". Dijo Majora.

Los sabios ponen otra barrera pero es rota de nuevo.

"Nada funciona contra él". Dijo Rauru.

Majora ataca con sus látigos a todos sin misericordia causando heridas muy graves. Todos los sabios quedaron tirados casi inconcientes. Impa se para y ve al monstruo.

"Monstruo". Dijo Impa tosiendo.

"Tu eres muy fuerte, eres una sheikah tiene mucho que no veo una". Dijo Majora.

Majora patea a Impa mandándola a volar.

"Ya cabe es hora de irnos". Dijo Majora.

Majora agarra de las muñecas a los sabios con sus dos látigos y los arrastra hacia la espada maestra.

"¿A dónde nos llevas?". Pregunto Zelda tartamudeando.

"A donde pertenecen. Saben sin querer le estoy haciendo a alguien un favor, me agrada a pesar que es una mancha en mi vida ustedes están involucrados con el. Sin los sabios en esta línea el sello que pusieron a ese tal Ganondorf se debilitara. Conociendo a las diosas va a ver héroes quien protejan pero serán inútiles si no saben defender. Las diosas son injustas y por lo que se ustedes también son injustos. Si ese dios se enterara que nada más y nada menos ustedes los sirvientes de las diosas que por cierto también las odia, han sido injustos con su portador los matara y mucho peor que yo sera, todo dependerá de su portador". Contaba Majora mientras los aratraba.

Zelda y los sabios se quedaron espantados de lo que Majora dijo. Como los conoce a ellos a Ganondorf y a las diosas. Quien era el portador del poder de ese dios.

"Ahora que me acuerdo ustedes me trataron de sellar no se preocupen yo ya estoy sellado ese dios me sello por ustedes, pero no lo hiso bien, porque salvo a su portador así que gracias a ese descuido estoy con ustedes". Siguió contando Majora.

Majora sigue arrastrando a los sabios mientras va dejando un rastro de sangre hacia donde se encuentra la espada maestra tirada alado del pedestal. Los sabios gritaban por el ardor de los latigazos y como los apretaba Majora.

"Ya cállense. Ya se silbare". Dijo Majora.

Majora silva la canción de curación que uso Link y no para curar.

"Que bonito estoy dejando su sangre manchada en el reino sagrado jajaja". Reía Majora

"¿Qué harás?". Dijo Zelda tosiendo.

"Ahhh que impaciente eres, pero te diré, los llevare al presente o será pasado". Dijo Majora.

"¡NO NO LO HAGAS!". Gritaron Zelda y los sabios.

Majora jala a los sabios hacia donde esta el pedestal.

"Ese espíritu de la espada es muy molesto me hace gastar mucha energía pero solo basta que lo forcé un tantito más y lo lleve a su pedestal". Dijo Majora

Majora agarra la espada la deja en su pedestal y se va junto con los sabios a la línea original. Sales seis bolas de energía en el Templo del tiempo de la línea original a reencarnar sus cuerpos, pero una se queda en su forma física, era Rauru.

"Ma... maldito". Dijo Rauru cansado y tirado.

"Sabes tú ya estás muy acabado no sé por qué estás aquí. Pero no importa, diles esto a los demás que si ellos regresan a su Línea morirán, herí su cuerpo gravemente no duraran, el daño que les hice fue mortal y creo que ustedes lo saben". Explico Majora.

"No, no es posible". Dijo Rauru.

"Pues créelo. Espero que en la línea que estaba hayan terminado lo que tenían que hacer jajaja". Reía Majora.

Majora se desvanece y Rauru cae inconsciente.

"Gaste la mitad de mis energías, sin mi mascara mi poder se drena mas rápido. Aun me queda cosas por hacer tengo que hacerlas rápido". Pensó Majora.

"Al dia siguiente, Link se levanta y sigue lo que le queda hacia la aldea Kokiri a dejar la espada Esmeril, la espada Kokiri mejorada". Pero al llegar.

"Con que te animas a venir aquí ehh" . Dijo Mido de sorpresa.

Mido ve la espada Esmeril.

"¿Y la espada Kokiri? esta no es". Pregunto Mido.

"Esta es pero esta mejorada". Contesto Link

"¡¿Qué que le has hecho a la sagrada espada de los kokiri?!". Dijo mido.

"Cálmate esta espada esta mejorada, tiene ahora mucho filo y no se rompe". Explico Link.

Mido prueba la espada.

"Es más ligera y tiene un buen filo con esta espada podre impresionar a Saria". Pensó Mido.

"Mido dame la espada la iré a devolver a donde estaba". Dijo Link

"Yo la devolveré no te preocupes. Por lo mientras vete por ahí". Dijo Mido.

"¿Oye no has visto a Sariá?".

"No no la he visto". Contesto Mido con cara de enojado por lo que le pregunto.

Link piensa en ir a verla pero primero se va a dejar a Epona en el Rancho Lon Lon.

Desde la entrada al bosque Perdido en la cima esta Saria viendo que Link irse de la aldea.

"Link que te paso en el bosque de seguro tiene que ver con Skull Kid verdad, te veo diferente". Dijo Saria

Saria ve salir a Link hacia las planicies.

"Te esperare mi querido amigo, quiero hablar contigo y mas ahora que necesitamos de tu ayuda de nuevo". Lloraba Saria.

Saria se mete al bosque y se encuentra en la entrada de la aldea goron a Darmani, Ruto y a Impa.

"Llegas tarde". Dijo Darmani.

"Lo siento pero tengo noticias Link a regresado". Dijo Saria secándose las lagrimas.

"Mi hermano regreso eso es una gran noticia, pero ya hay que irnos al templo". Dijo Darmani conteniendo la felicidad.

"Esa es una gran noticia necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, aquí las cosas van empeorando". Dijo Impa preocupada.

"Link creí que nunca vería de nuevo a mi prometido esta vez se tiene que casar conmigo". Dijo Ruto felizmente.

Saria ve a Ruto con una cara seria.

Los sabios parten hacia el Templo de tiempo.


	5. La junta

**Este capitulo es corto pero lo hise al dia siguiente me senti motivado XD.**

* * *

><p><strong>La junta<strong>

En el reino sagrado de la linea original. Los sabios se reunieron.

"Al parecer hemos reencarnado en nuestros propios cuerpos. Dijo Zelda.

"Pensé que íbamos a morir en manos de ese monstruo". Dijo Nabooru.

"¿Qué rayos paso?". Dijo Ruto.

"No puede ser que hayamos regresado". Dijo Saria negando.

"Regresamos a nuestra del tiempo. Se supone que Ganondorf tenía que atacar". dijo Impa.

"Eso quiere decir que Link hiso su trabajo aquí". Dijo Darmani.

"No puedo creerlo después de todo la reconstrucción de Hyrule". Dijo triste Zelda.

"Al menos terminamos". Dijo Nabooru.

"Si la reconstrucción de Hyrule fue un éxito, pero sin los sabios ahora el sello de Ganondorf se debilitara poco a poco". Dijo Impa.

"Al menos pude hacer algo, después de la batalla de Ganon pude encontrar miembros de la familia real, y así como Link dejo la Trifuerza del Valor yo deje la mía en un Collar". Dijo Zelda.

"Espero que todo salga bien". Dijo Ruto.

"Dime Rauru, ¿Que nos ibas a contar que te dijo ese monstruo?". Pregunto Zelda.

Rauru se puso tenso al recordar lo que le dijo Majora.

"El dijo que si nosotros volvíamos a nuestra Línea moriríamos en dónde estábamos. Lo hiso apropósito para mantenernos en nuestra línea original, recuerdan lo que él dijo".

"Si dijo que venía a emparejar las cosas". Dijo Darmani recordando.

"¿Pero a que se refirió con eso?". Se pregunto Impa.

"Sea lo que sea ese monstruo nos mato una vez puede hacerlo otra vez en este momento, ¿Pero por qué no lo ha hecho ese monstruo puede destruir a Hyrule si él quisiera?". Contesto desanimada y enojada Ruto.

"Si tienes razón, el dijo que era un dios, ¿Creen que sea eso cierto?". Dijo Nabooru.

después se sintió un silencio en la cámara solo los callo esas palabras que retumbaron en sus mentes al mismo tiempo_ "soy un dios"_.

"Me temo que eso es cierto". Dijo Zelda con ganas de negar esas palabras.

"No puede ser que ese monstruo sea un dios". Dijo Saria negando los hechos.

"Pero solo eso explicaría todo lo que ha pasado". dijo Darmani.

"El pudo sacar la espada maestra. La espada no elige a aquellos que no sean dignos y menos un corazón malvado". dijo Rauru

"Solo él pudo sacarla y aparte la forzó a viajar en el tiempo". Dijo Impa.

"Pero ¿Por qué no ha atacado a Hyrule si tiene el poder de hacerlo?". Dijo Saria.

"No no puede ser y también empeoran las cosas recuerdan lo que nos dijo cuando nos derroto". dijo Ruto.

"Si lo recuerdo. Nabooru repitió las palabras de Majora".

_"Las diosas son injustas y ustedes también. Si ese dios supiera que ustedes han sido injustos con su portador, nada más y nada que los sirvientes de las diosas que por cierto también las odia, el será peor que yo, todo depende de su portador"._

"¿Quién es ese dios que hablo?¿y su portador de su poder?". Pregunto Zelda.

"Hay mucho en juego ahora el nos trajo apropósito para sufrir aquí y el dijo que estábamos involucrados con alguien quien le llamo mancha. Nada más nos quiso a nosotros siete y justamente a los sabios de Hyrule". Dijo Darmani.

"Y todo depende del portador. Eso quiere decir que el portador esta en esta línea en este momento". Dijo Impa

"Si ese dios también ataca a Hyrule lo destruirá, será peor que ese otro dios que nos ataco". Dijo Saria.

"Si recuerdo que el dijo que el fue sellado pero no lo estaba bien ya que el dios salvo a su portador". Dijo Darmani recordando.

"El nos da a entender que el que lo sello es más fuerte que el". Dijo Ruto aterrorizada.

"Tenemos que encontrarlo antes que libere a el poder de este dios, tiene que ser alguien que esté involucrado con los sabios alguien que tiene que ver quizá con nosotros o los antiguos sabios". Dijo Zelda.

"¿Pero cómo vamos a encontrarlo?". Dijo Nabooru.

"No lo sé". Respondió Zelda desanimada.

"Y para empeorar las cosas Ganondorf escapo después de que Link se fue. Ya tomo control de las Gerudo". Dijo Nabooru

"tenemos muy pocas probabilidades que ganar aun con Link ayudándonos". Dijo Impa.

"¿Donde estará Link?". Dijo Zelda.

"El ya regreso apenas hace algunas horas". Respondió Saria.

"Qué bien eso es bueno tal vez sea la última vez que tenga la oportunidad de hablar con él la última vez que lo hice lo regrese a su línea actual. Dijo Zelda con tristeza tratando de no llorar.

"Necesitamos su ayuda aunque creo que esta batalla será imposible de ganar". Dijo Impa.

Los sabios salen de la cámara a excepción de Zelda, Impa y Rauru.

"Bueno eso es todo hasta luego Rauru". Se despidio Zelda.

"Si adiós Princesa, adiós Impa". Se despidió Rauru.

"Adiós Rauru". Se despidio Impa.

Zelda e Impa salen del Templo del tiempo.

"¿Crees que Link venga hoy?". pregunto Zelda a Impa.

"Vaya, veo que tus sentimientos aun no cambian después de un tiempo". Dijo Impa.

"No no es eso le tengo que decir todo lo que ha pasado". Dijo Zelda sonrojada.

No lo puedes ocultar te conozco desde que naciste incluyendo cuando el volvió a su línea, sientes lo mismo, recuerdo que cuando se fue de Hyrule le diste la ocarina del tiempo. Dijo Impa.

Si es cierto le di la ocarina. Dijo Zelda.

"Aparte si ya volvió tiene que devolverte la ocarina". Dijo Impa.

"Solo quiero verlo quizá sea la última vez que lo vea". Dijo Zelda llorando.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya esta vez voy a tardar un poco en el siguiente por que tengo que pensar mucho. gracias por su atención.<br>**


	6. Rabia

**otro capitulo largo tarde mucho.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rabia<strong>

Link llega al rancho Lon Lon.

"Link que bueno que llegas". Dijo Talon recibiéndolo.

Si, vine a devolver a Epona". Dijo Link

"Ya veo, sabes eres el primero en domarla sin tener problemas, ni Malón a podido". Conto Talon.

"¿Y Malón?". Pregunto Link.

"Esta en el establo con los caballos". Contesto Talon.

"Bueno iré a dejarla". Dijo Link

Link lleva a Epona al establo.

"Link has regresado". Dijo Malon feliz de verlo.

"Hola Malón. Vine a devolver a Epona". Dijo Link.

"Vaya veo que la has cuidado bien". Dijo Malon viendo a Epona.

"Link baja del caballo y se le cae la ocarina del tiempo". Malon recoge la ocarina.

"¿Y esa ocarina?". Pregunto Malon curiosa.

"¡Es mía!". Respondió rápidamente Link.

"Tiene el emblema de la familia real". Se sorprendió Malon.

Link inventa algo.

Si se le cayó y se las iba a devolver pero no pude se habían ido.

"Ohh bueno, deberías devolvérselas". Aconsejo Malon.

"Si lo voy a hacer". Oye te puedo pedir un favor. Pidió Link.

"Si dime". Dijo Malón.

"¿Te puedo dejar mis cosas por un rato o un día?". Pregunto Link.

"Si. ¿Por qué? ¿no tienes espacio en tu casa?". Pregunto Malon.

"No no es por eso". Contesto Link.

"¿Entonces?". De nuevo pregunto Malón.

"Es que me mudare pronto del bosque". Respondió Link.

"Jajaja me lo imagino tu, un chico del bosque viviendo en la ciudad". Se burlaba Malon.

"Y tú eres una chica del rancho". Respondió Link enojado.

"Ya no te enojes, solo era una broma". El tono de Malón cambio a uno triste.

"Lo siento". Dijo Link.

"No te preocupes yo también tuve la culpa. Ven sígueme". Dijo Malón a un triste.

Link sigue a Malon a una parte alejada, en la esquina del rancho donde hay dos vacas y cajas.

"Puedes poner tus cosas aquí". Dijo Malón.

"Gracias, y por favor discúlpame no era mi intención". De nuevo se disculpo Link arrepentido de lo que hiso.

"Te dije que no te preocupes, también tuve la culpa. Sabes siempre estoy en el rancho y cuando voy a la ciudad nada mas voy a dejar la leche al castillo y a las tiendas, no tengo amigos y tu eres el primero que conozco así que no sé cómo expresarme con alguien, así que yo también me disculpo". Dijo Malón.

Link va desempacando sus cosas y Malón ve el rostro del escudo espejo.

"Que feo rostro". Dijo Malón algo asustada del escudo.

"Si esta feo verdad". Dijo Link.

"¿Dónde lo conseguiste?". Pregunto Malón.

"Lo conseguí en una cueva". Respondió Link.

"Pues lo hubieras dejado donde estaba". Dijo Malón.

Ambos se rieron de la cara del escudo.

"¡Hey Malón!". Grito Talon.

"Me tengo que ir deja tus cosas aquí el tiempo que necesites". Dijo Malon.

Malón se va del lugar.

Link deja sus cosas que consiguió en Termina, el escudo espejo, gancho, arco y flechas incluyendo las de fuego, hielo y luz y la espada de la gran hada y la lupa de la verdad. Se puso a pensar por que se quedo con esto, a excepción de la espada ya que se la regalo una de las grandes hadas, el gancho que robo de las piratas gerudo y la cámara pictográfica que se la regalo Koume. Lo único que se lleva Link es la ocarina del tiempo, la cámara pictográfica y la mascara de la Fiera Deidad.

Link sale y desde lejos ve a Malón jugando con los caballos y se despide desde lejos.

Link se pone a pensar que lo hiso reaccionar de esa manera, el no era así, siempre a recibido insultos de Mido y nunca había contestado de esa manera a ninguna persona.

Link parte asía el castillo de Hyrule. Una vez que llego los guardias sabían bastante de él, como ayudo evitar que el Ganondorf diera un golpe de estado, los guardias le permitieron el paso. Link fue directo con Zelda.

Link encontró a Zelda en los jardines de castillo, pero la encontró seria, calmada, triste.

"Wow no te reconozco, ¿Eres la princesa Zelda?". Pregunto Link feliz de verla.

Zelda voltea y ve con felicidad a Link.

"Link llegaste". Dijo Zelda sonriéndole.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos Link noto la tristeza aparte la alegría que noto al verlo y noto algo diferente en ella.

"Princesa, solo vine a devolverle esto". Link saca la ocarina del tiempo.

Zelda se queda sorprendida y recibe la ocarina, pero de una manera extraña, diferente. La forma que la agarro le recordó cuando lo envió a su línea temporal después de la batalla con Ganon, dándole la ocarina, agarrándolo de la mano y viéndolo con sentimiento, Zelda hiso lo mismo. Link se queda sorprendido.

"Veo que te traje recuerdos, sabía que no me olvidarías". Dijo Zelda llorando de felicidad.

Link se queda en shock.

"Ze, Zelda". Dijo Link conmocionado.

"Si soy la persona que sabe quién eres, tu eres el hombre que salvo a esta tierra de las garras del Rey Demonio, el que despertó a los sabios, el héroe del tiempo, eres Link mi héroe". Narro Zelda.

Link llora y abraza a Zelda.

"Nunca creí esto". Dijo Link.

"Yo tampoco". Dijo Zelda llorando.

"Si tú me recuerdas eso quiere decir que". Link es interrumpido

"Los sabios también despertaron". A completo Zelda.

Estaban en unos buenos momentos de felicidad. Link se impacta y sonríe de la noticia pero a la vez le inquieta algo. Su cara cambia el sabia que algo andaba mal. La felicidad se convierte en duda y perturbación.

"Zelda dime por que estas aquí". Dijo Link en un tono serio.

"Veo que te has dado cuenta". Dijo Zelda.

"Yo cerré las puertas del tiempo y tu también lo hiciste eso significa que paso algo". Dijo Link.

"Estas en lo correcto, sabes te veo cambiado desde la ultima vez que te vi tu no eres así ahora te veo mas serio como si algo te hubiera pasado". Dijo Zelda.

"Si, te digo algo si me paso algo y muy perturbador, tiene que ver con mascaras, personas, pero también una pequeñísima parte de Hyrule tiene que ver con este cambio". Dijo Link.

"En serio dime que te paso". Dijo Zelda.

"No cambiemos el tema y dime porque estás aquí". Pregunto de nuevo el niño.

"No te quiero jalar mas en mis asuntos, ya te perdí una vez no lo voy a hacer otra vez. Aparte ya hiciste un buen trabajo aquí también impediste que Ganondof atacara a Hyrule". Dijo Zelda, tratando que link no supiera lo que paso.

Sin querer Zelda demostró parte de sus sentimientos y ambos se sonrojan pero.

"Te lo agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero ese era mi destino". Dime una cosa tiene que ver con Hyrule verdad". Dijo Link preocupado.

"Para mi desgracia sí". Dijo Zelda tratando de negar ese "si".

"Si tiene que ver con Hyrule yo ayudare y esta vez no me lo vas a negar si no me hubieras devuelto a mi época no estarías en estos momentos preocupada, vi tu rostro parecía asustado de algo como si alguien los atacara".

"Así fue nos atacaron a mí y a los sabios". Dijo Zelda.

"¿Pero cómo? ¿quien los ataco?". Pregunto Link.

"No lo sé, pero ese monstruo vino desde tu línea actual abrió de nuevo las puertas del tiempo y nos ataco, era un monstruo mucho más fuerte que Ganon nos deshizo como si fuéramos nada para él, no puedo olvidar su risa sus bailes, se burlaba de nosotros". Zelda empieza a recordar y a llorar de la impotencia que sintieron, la humillación que los hiso pasar.

"¿Vino desde aquí? ¿Y no pueden regresar a su línea temporal?". Pregunto Link.

"No ya no podemos ese monstruo nos dijo que dejo nuestros cuerpos gravemente heridos y moriríamos si regresamos". Dijo Zelda desanimada.

"Si lo entiendo cuando regresaba y venia en el tiempo me sentía igual ya sea cansado o adolorido". Dijo Link comprendiéndola.

"Aun puedo recordar su risa, sus bailes su forma era morado los ojos que tenia en el pecho eran amarillos y verdes nos ataco con látigos castigando nuestros cuerpos". Narro Zelda.

Link se queda en shock le llega un recuerdó una risa, ojos amarillos y verdes, se parecía a la máscara de Majora, pero no estaba seguro recuerda cosas borrosas de la batalla por la Fiera Deidad que tomo su cuerpo, pero si lo suficiente para saber que era el pero a la vez no estaba seguro.

"¿Que tienes Link?". Pregunto la princesa preocupada.

"Nada, solo me preocupa lo que me has dicho". Respondio Link.

"Tú ya no tienes que ver con esto déjanos a mí y a los sabios esto ya hiciste suficiente". Dijo Zelda tratando de impedir de que Link no se involucrara.

"Si ustedes no le hicieron nada a ese monstruo como quieres que no me preocupe tengo que impedir que ataque a Hyrule". Dijo Link regañando a Zelda.

"Pero tú también no tienes oportunidad y aun siendo el héroe del tiempo". Dijo Zelda.

"Tal vez sea cierto pero si no lo intento todos moriremos". Dijo Link asegurando si tenía la máscara de la Fiera Deidad.

"Pero se me hace raro que no ataque ahorita a Hyrule". Dijo Zelda.

"Tal vez no lo ataque ahorita tal vez espere un tiempo para atacar puede ser hoy, mañana o puede esperar tres días". Dijo Link suponiendo si era Majora.

"¿En serio que tienes Link, te vez enojado?". Pregunto de nuevo Zelda, tratando de averiguar que le pasaba a Link.

"Nada solo he estado muy tenso he tenido un viaje muy largo, no encontré a Navi y ciertas personas le hicieron algo a un amigo que desato un conflicto grande". Contó Link.

"Te entiendo, has tenido bastante hoy pero aun mas malas noticias". Zelda es interrumpida.

"Si es por Ganondorf ya lo sé vi un cartel cuando venía asía acá". Dijo Link adivinando.

"Ahh ya lo sabes". Dijo Zelda.

"Si ahora también tengo que impedir que Ganondorf ataque otra vez a Hyrule". Dijo Link.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?". Pregunto Zelda.

"Nada por hoy iré al bosque, tengo que hablar con Saria. Aparte me voy a mudar del bosque pronto". Conto Link

"¿Te vas a mudar?, ¿Por qué no te mudas en el castillo?". Recomendó Zelda.

"No no seria bastantes molestias". Dijo Link rechazando la propuesta.

"Por su puesto que no, a mi papa le caes bien, el está agradecido contigo por lo que has hecho, eres un héroe". Dijo Zelda feliz.

"No, tengo que ser independiente tengo que demostrar que valgo por mi cuenta". Dijo Link.

"Bueno por lo mientras que encuentras un lugar a donde quedarte y juntas rupias." Dijo Zelda.

"Ya pensé en eso también a donde estuve acumule rupias". Dijo Link.

Link saca 5000 rupias que consiguió en Termina con el banquero de la cuidad del reloj.

"¡¿Porque tienes tantas rupias?!, ni siquiera yo tengo esa cantidad". Dijo Zelda sorprendida.

"Las junte en el lugar donde estuve, con esto me alcanza para una casa y ya se en donde va a hacer". Dijo Link.

"Hablando a donde estuviste decías que algo perturbador te había pasado y que tenían que ver con mascaras". Pregunto Zelda.

Link se queda callado por lo que le pregunto Zelda, pero no decide contestar.

"Creo que ya nos salimos del tema". Dijo Link.

"Sabes es cierto, pero no me importa, me quitaste por un momento la angustia y siento que ahora tu me estas cambiando de tema". Zelda le sonríe y se seca las lagrimas.

"Es que es una historia muy larga". Dijo Link tratando de cambiarle el tema.

"No me importa tengo todo el día, tu dijiste que el enemigo tarda en atacar, te creo Ganondorf tardo días en atacar lo planeo, supongo que ese monstruo va a hacer lo mismo". Dijo Zelda.

"Pero también tengo cosas que hacer, como mudarme". Dijo Link.

"Bueno está bien, pero no lo olvidare. También sigo insistiendo que te quedes en el castillo conmigo". Dijo Zelda.

"No puedo es mucho para mi. Bueno me tengo que ir princesa pero resolveré una de tus dudas a donde fui".

Link saca la cámara pictográfica y le muestra a Zelda la foto de la Ciudad del Reloj.

"Este es el lugar donde estuviste jamás he visto una ciudad como esta". Dijo Zelda.

"Si aparte traje muchas cosas que te sorprendería de ver". Dijo Link.

"¿Enserio? Y dime ¿Cómo se llama esa parte a donde fuiste?". Pregunto la princesa curiosa.

"Se llama". Link es interrupido.

Zelda dijo una voz familiar.

Link y Zelda voltean y ven a Impa.

"Zelda tu padre te esta buscando". Dijo Impa.

"Ya voy". dijo Zelda un poco enojada por interrupir.

Impa ve a Link.

"Hola Link". Saluda la Sheikah.

"Hola". Saluda Link.

Puedo ver que estas al tanto de la situación. Dijo Impa.

"Si lo sé todo". Dijo Link.

"Bueno yo también me tengo que ir adiós y quiero que pienses en mi propuesta y mañana vengas a verme para avisarme". Dijo Zelda despidiéndose.

"Si lo haré". Adiós princesa. Se despide Link.

Zelda le devuelve su cámara y se va y Link también parte hacia la aldea Kokiri. Pero adentro del castillo Majora vio todo lo que paso.

"Ahhh que asqueroso momento sabía que tenía que venir después, bueno valió la pena. Ganondorf escapo me da una idea. Ahhh tienen razón no voy a atacar a Hyrule mañana ni siquiera en tres dias. Lo voy a hacerlo cuando bajen la guardia". Dijo Majora mientras se iba del castillo.

"Presiento algo malo". Dijo Zelda.

"Yo también lo sentí". Dijo Impa.

"¿Crees que sea ese monstruo?". Pregunto Zelda.

"No lo se y espero que no sea el, dime ¿Le contaste todo a Link?". Pregunto Impa.

"No no todo". Respondió Zelda.

"¿Que no le contaste?". Pregunto Impa enojada.

"Sobre el portador que lleva el poder de un dios". Contesto Zelda.

¿Por qué?. Dijo Impa.

"No quise vi su cara de angustia que sentía el ya ha tenido bastante, salvo a Hyrule y dos veces, aquí no es recordado como el héroe del tiempo, cando le di la ocarina vi su rostro de depresión de tristeza y después el viaje que hiso no encontró a Navi ya que no estaba con el, ya no le quería causar más intrigas". Conto Zelda defendiendo a Link.

"¿Entonces qué haremos?". Pregunto Impa.

"Nosotros buscaremos al portador y lo sellaremos". Dijo Zelda.

Mientras tanto Link se sintió angustiado no sabía si era Majora el que ataco a Zelda y a los sabios, tenía miedo y mucho alomejor tenía que usar otra vez la máscara de la Fiera Deidad para detenerlo de nuevo. Pero por lo mientras tenía que ir a la aldea Kokiri caminando ya que devolvió a Epona. Llego al anochecer cuando la mayoría de los Kokiri dormían. Saria lo estaba esperando.

"Link llegas tarde". Dijo Saria feliz de verlo.

"¿Me has estado esperando?". Dijo Link frunciendo el ceño.

"Si he querido hablar contigo, sabes te vi llegar". Dijo Saria.

"¿Enserio?, no te vi". Rio Link.

"Link pasa necesitamos hablar, creo que ya sabes de que es lo que voy a hablar". Dijo Saria

Link entra a la casa de Saria.

"Primero cuéntame que tal tu viaje, ¿encontraste a Navi?". Pregunto Saria.

"No no lo hise de hecho me fue mal en el viaje". Dijo Link triste.

"Si te entiendo lo lamento pensé. Bueno mejor cambiemos de tema a uno más importante para nuestra desgracia a uno peor". Dijo Saria.

"Si ya sé que tu y los demás despertaron como sabios". Dijo Link.

"¿Te dijo todo Zelda?". Dijo Saria.

"Si lo hiso". Dijo Link.

Saria suspira.

"Hyrule está en peligro otra vez y no sabemos si estavez saldremos vivos". Dijo Saria.

"Si lo sé yo ayudare en todo lo que pueda". Dijo Link.

"Siempre me a gustado eso de ti". Dijo Saria sonrojada.

"Dime algo ¿cómo era ese monstruo que los ataco?". Pregunto Link.

"Era poderoso nos ataco con látigos y se burlaba y bailaba". Conto Saria.

Link no tenía dudas era Majora solo bastaba con las descripciones que Zelda y Saria dieron solo bastaba las palabras risas y burlas para confirmarlo.

"Me dijo Zelda que los saco de su línea temporal". Dijo Link.

"Si ya no podemos regresar ya estamos muertos en esa línea, se encargo de matarnos y lo peor es que el sello de Ganondorf se debilitara". Contó Saria.

De repente a Link le llego una furia que apenas podía contener.

"¿Estás bien?". Pregunto Saria.

"No, no estoy bien". Respondio Link.

"Te entiendo". Dijo Saria consolándolo.

Link ya no pudo contener más la furia.

"No no lo entiendes he vivido batalla tras batalla". Dijo Link.

"¿De qué hablas?, ¿Qué te paso?". Pregunto su amiga preocupada.

"¿Dime algo que le paso a Skull Kid?". Link respondio con otra pregunta.

"Skull kid recuerdo que me preguntaste eso. ¿El que tiene que ver contigo?". Pregunto Saria confundida.

"¿Qué le paso?". De nuevo pregunto pero más enojado.

Saria notaba la furia de Link. Pero también noto que la estaba conteniendo, como si contuviera una bestia. Decide contarle las cosas que paso cuando él estaba con Zelda.

"Bueno como sabes Skull kid sta aquí por temporadas en los bosques perdidos algunas veces esta y otras no está ni en los bosques. Un día Skull kid estuvo aquí adentro de la aldea, el te estaba buscando y vi que se metió a tu casa a ver si estabas, cuando salió vi que tenía una máscara de calavera la que tu tenias antes pensé que se la estaba robando y lo primero que hice fue regañarlo fuerte por robar la mascara los demás Kokiris vieron y le aventaron piedras e insultos. Skull Kid corrió hacia los bosques pero en eso trepaba hacia la entrada del boque perdidos para huir una piedra le pego en una sus manos, eso hiso que cayera de frente rompiendo su máscara y los demás se burlaban de el y su rostro. Todo empezó por mi culpa lo regañe y lo acuse sin dejarlo hablar. Skull kid huyo llorando de aquí, me arrepiento de no haber visto bien, no hubiera pasado por esto". Conto Saria aceptando la culpa.

Link imagino el dolor de Skull kid pero.

"¿Por qué lo dices?". Pregunto Link sarcásticamente.

"Deja de ser duro conmigo yo no sabía hasta que me metí a tu casa a ver si Skull kid no se había robado algo, trate de buscarlo por días para disculparme pero ya no lo encontré". Dijo Saria con ganas de llorar por ver a su mejor amigo enojado por su culpa.

Saria sentía la furia de Link más fuerte como si la golpeara directo. Saria abre un cajón y saca una carta de Skull kid y se la da a Link. Link la abre.

_Hola amigo Link._

_Si lees esta carta es porque estuve aquí y por qué no te he visto. Solo quería devolverte agradecerte por venderme la máscara por diez rupias, pero al darme cuenta de su precio decidí pagarte por completo su precio, no tienes idea cuanto me costó, pero bueno es para saldar la deuda, y como no estas dejare las rupias en un cajón. Adiós y hasta pronto._

_Atte. Skul kid._

_P.D. gracias de nuevo por la máscara._

Link se enoja. En esta carta sentía el agradecimiento de Skull kid que fue lo peor que ha hecho. Link se levanta para irse.

Link ve a Saria al parecer con un aspecto calmado, pero Saria sabe que Link está enojado con ella.

"¿Link a dónde vas?". Pregunto Saria con lagrimas que saeir de sus ojos.

"A mi casa". Respondió Link cansado.

"Si es sobre Skull Kid lo siento de verdad". Dijo Saria con tono triste.

"No solo es por Skull kid, no tienen idea de lo que han hecho si tan solo supieras". Contesto Link.

En esos momentos, cerca de la casa paso Mido y escucho lo que le quedaba de conversación.

"¿Qué te paso Link?". Pregunto Saria llorando viendo con tristesa a su amigo consumido por la ira.

"Por culpa de sus estupideces, yo y otras personas no hubiéramos sido afectados". Link le contó a Saria.

Link sale de la casa y ve a Mido.

"¿Qué le has hecho a Saria chico sin hada?". Pregunto Mido enojado.

Link le llegan recuerdo de que o pudo encontrar a Navi y eso lo enfureció mas. Pero a pesar de esto decide ignorar a Mido.

"¿Qué le has hecho dime?". Pregunto Mido de nuevo.

Mido basta déjalo en paz. Dijo Saria defendiéndolo.

Los kokiris despertaron y estaban viendo todo lo que pasaba.

"¿Por qué lo defiendes? A pesar de todo lo que, te contesto y te hiso llorar, no lo dejare así". Dijo Mido enojado.

Mido tira a Link. Esto hace que saliera la máscara de la Fiera Deidad saliera donde la tenia guardada. Mido recoge la máscara.

"Que mascara tan mas horrorosa se parece a ti". Mido se burlaba.

Link reacciona rápidamente y se para.

"Mido dame esa mascara". Dijo Link.

"No no quiero, es más me la pondré para burlarme de tu rostro". Contesto Mido.

Link al oír eso se abalanza hacia Mido tirando la máscara a un lado de ellos.

"Ya me canse de que te metas en lo que no te importa, te crees mejor que yo solo por tener un hada, te digo algo no te la mereces". Dijo furioso Link.

Los demás kokiris los separaron.

"Eres tan estúpido como Skull kid". Dijo Mido.

Link recuerda la expresión y l cara de Skull kid su furia hacia los kokiri. Link se suelta del kokiri que lo sostenía y le da un golpe a Mido en la cara sacándole sangre manchándolo tanto a él como la máscara.

Los kokiri se espantan como Link trato a Mido. Link voltea a verlos sus caras, como si vieran a un monstruo. Link agarra la máscara y sube mientras esta derrama la sangre de Mido en medio de su rostro pintado rojo y azul.

Saria y los demás kokiris atienden a Mido.

"¿Link que te paso en el bosque?, ¿Qué te hiso Skull kid que te enoja tanto?". Dijo Saria llorando de lo que paso.

Saria se da cuenta que cuando inicio el pleito Link ignora a Mido aun después de tirarlo, se da cuenta que el pleito también empezó por esa máscara que llevaba.

Mientras en la casa Link limpia la sangre de la máscara y se da cuenta de algo.

Tú, tú me has hecho comportarme así. Dijo Link espantado.

Link saca un cofre pequeño y pone la máscara, cierra el cofre con llave y la oculta debajo de su cama y la llave debajo de su almohada.


	7. Planes en marcha

**este capitulo esta vez es corto**

* * *

><p><strong>Planes en marcha<strong>

Esa misma noche Majora no había seguido a Link. El fue a la fortaleza Gerudo.

"Vaya, si hay diferencia con las gerudo, las que yo conozco viven en el mar y estas viven en el desierto".

Majora veía unas gerudo discutir.

"Has visto a Nabooru". Dijo Aveil en tono serio.

"Nabooru es una de los sabios". Dijo Majora.

"No la he visto". Dijo una gerudo.

"Tenemos que encontrarla por su culpa el Gran Ganondorf está furioso". Dijo Aveil enojada.

"Si la encuentro la atrapare". Dijo la gerudo en tono serio.

"Bueno tengo que informar todo al Gran Ganondorf". Dijo Aveil.

Aveil se va de la fortaleza y cruza el desierto Majora la sigue pero al llegar con el poe guía.

"Fantasma donde estas". Dijo Aveil.

"El poe guía estaba aterrado, podía ver Majora que seguía a Aveil.

"Con que necesitan un fantasma ehh. Haber estúpido fantasma si no quieres que te desaparesca guíanos asía el templo". Dijo Majora amenazando al fantasma.

El poe hiso su trabajo y los llevo al templo. Aveil una vez que llego al Templo Espiritual fue donde se encontraba Ganondorf.

"Ohh gran Ganondorf, no hay noticias de Nabooru". Dijo Aveil haciendo a la vez una reverencia.

Ganondorf se enoja al escuchar la noticia.

"Con que no aparece, pues regresa alla y vuelve a buscarla y no regreses hasta que no la encuentres". Dijo Ganondorf enojado.

"Si si señor". Dijo Aveil con miedo.

"Y quiero que me la traigan con vida , quiero darle su castigo personalmente". Dijo Ganondorf en un tono serio.

"Sí, señor". Dijo Aveil.

Aveil deja el templo y Majora se queda.

"De no haber sido por esa estúpida, el escape no hubiera tenido bajas. Las hermanas Birova no hubieran muerto. Las vengare". Dijo Ganondorf enojado.

"Con que este es el rey de los demonios, que patético, en este estado huyendo de Hyrule bueno no lo culpo sin la trifuerza del poder, la esencia de Din". Dijo Majora

Ganondorf se queda quieto, pensaba como iba a conquistar a Hyrule las cosas se le habían complicado para él.

"Que aburrido, esperar a que se duerma. Sabes tengo cosas que hacer, vi un santuario que me llama la atención, sentí un gran poder". Dijo Majora bostezando.

Ganondorf decide descansar un poco.

"Al fin, esta es mi oportunidad". Dijo Majora.

Majora se mete al cuerpo, Ganondorf siente un sufrimiento horrible, pero se queda dormido.

"Se me ocurrió una idea, mi poder se está agotando y tengo que hacer las cosas. Tu serás mi conejillo de indias, un titere jijiji". Dijo Majora.

Majora le hace un sueño a Ganondorf lo engaña, en el sueño hiso que pasaran días pero la realidad solo fueron unas horas.

Ganondorf despierta.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!,¿Sera un sueño?, fue tan real, ¿Fue una visión?!". Dijo Ganondorf.

"Mi trabajo aquí ha acabado". Dijo Majora satisfecho.

"Al parecer esa tonta princesa no es la única que puede tener visiones, pero también no puedo descartar que haya sido un sueño. Pero es perfecto es una fecha perfecta para invadir a Hyrule cuando bajen la guardia". Dijo Ganondorf.

Majora al escuchar esto decide irse.

Majora se va rápidamente del templo. Mientras se dirige al santuario la luna llena sale y la ve.

"Esta luna es diferente, en esta no siento una presencia y nadie la vigila, solo es un montón de tierra flotante, es tan fácil de manipular y ponerle una cara, pero no tengo el poder suficiente, solo me queda una cuarta parte, es suficiente pero sin mi mascara mi poder se drenaría y aparte necesita tiempo, pero si es suficiente para una ilusión, algo que engañe a ese mocoso".

Majora llega y entra al santuario y ve una espada en un pedestal. Era la espada cuádruple.

"Esta espada guarda un gran espíritu se ve fuerte, el también va a ser también mi títere jejeje".

Majora toma forma y agarra la espada.

"Esta espada me servirá como un temporalizado, un catalizador. Dentro de seis años este sello se debilitara y liberara a este espíritu y hará otra cosa de mas, hará una ilusión en los cielos y dejara mi firma plasmada, esto engañara a este mocoso".

Majora pone lo que le queda de poder en la espada, esto provoca un temblor en toda Hyrule. Todos lo presintieron excepto Link el estaba muy agotado del viaje como para notarlo, el estaba profundamente dormido.

"Creo que me pase un poquito jejeje. No importa ya estoy cansado tengo que recuperar todo mi poder. Solo espero que esto salga bien. Bueno ya es la hora de descansar, el sello esta haciendo efecto". Bostezaba Majora cansado y con sueño.

Majora desaparece por completo y es sellado completamente en su mascara.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdonen si este capitulo es bastante corto, tenia que explicar mas sobre los planes de Majora que eran algo simples asi como es Majora, el va al grano.<strong>


	8. La mudanza

**La mudanza**

Majora ya no estaba en Hyrule pero dejo su maldad plantada.

Al día siguiente Link se levanto y lo primero que hiso fue ver por la ventana y no veía a nadie solo al sol salir, fue a la puerta y lo mismo paso, el sol apuntaba su cara. Link sale de su casa y va hacia los bosques perdidos, cuando se adentro al bosque no oía la canción de Saria, supuso que aun era temprano por que el sol apenas se asomaba los primeros rayos de sol apenas tocaban el bosque. Pero cuando decidió salir, pero oyó un sonido y fue al lugar donde se escuchaba, era Skull Kid pero en lugar de tocar la canción de Saria la remplazo con la oda al orden.

"¡Skull Kid!". Dijo Link sorprendido de verlo.

"Hola". Saludo Skull kid.

"¿Qué haces aquí?". Pregunto Link.

"Pues vine a visitarte, pero te me adelantaste. Aparte tenia que volver a este bosque soy originario de aquí". Respondió Skull kid.

"Ya me entere de lo que te paso". Dijo Link.

La cara de Skull Kid cambio.

"Enserio, lo juro yo no me metí a tu casa a robar solo". Skull kid es interrumpido.

"No te preocupes, ya hable con Saria". Dijo Link.

"Gracias Link, pero no la voy a perdonar, ni a mi me perdono. Por mi culpa casi mato a toda Termina". Dijo Skull Kid triste.

"Skull Kid". Dijo Link en tono delicado.

"Y ella mi mejor amiga la primera que tuve aquí en Hyrule, era para que me conociera mejor que nadie y me dijo que era un ladrón, yo no había robado nunca. Y después ese vendedor de máscaras ahí tirado, esa mascara me llamaba, conocía mi sufrimiento que siempre he tenido, el poder. Y tu salvando a toda la gente que hice daño". Lo siento. Conto Skull kid.

"Skull Kid te entiendo, pero debes perdonarte, tú no tienes la culpa. Fue la máscara todo este tiempo". Dijo Link tratando de consolar a Skull Kid.

"Bueno lo intentare. Cambiando de tema ¿qué te trae tan temprano aquí?, ni Saria esta tan temprano en el bosque". Pregunto Skull kid.

"No lo se". Respondió Link confundido.

"Bueno y ¿Qué harás ahorita?". Pregunto de nuevo Skull kid.

"Volveré a la aldea, tengo que mudarme". Respondió Link.

"¿Te iras del bosque?, pensé que te vería más seguido y ¿Por qué?". Pregunto Skull kid desanimado por la noticia.

"Yo no pertenezco a este bosque". Respondió Link.

"Se supone que eres un kokiri y tienes que estar en el bosque". Dijo Skull kid.

"Los kokiri nunca crecen yo sí". Dijo Link explicándole a Skull Kid.

"Entonces no eres un kokiri, bueno normalmente desconfió de los adultos, pero contigo hare una excepción, tu eres el único en que confiare". Dijo Skull Kid.

"Gracias jejeje". Dijo Link con una leve risita.

"Bueno entonces este es el adiós, ven a visitarme. Yo estoy aquí por un mes en Hyrule y un mes en Termina y así sucesivamente". Dijo Skull kid.

"Salúdame a Taya y a Tael". Dijo Link.

"De hecho por que no lo haces tu mismo". Dijo Skull Kid.

De repente dos hadas salen de tras de Skull Kid.

"Hola Link". Dijo Tael.

"Te pensabas irte sin saludarnos". Dijo la rebelde hada Taya.

"También estoy feliz de verte Taya". Dijo Link.

"Si las traje porque te querían ver y explorar parte de Hyrule". Explico Skull Kid.

"¿Entonces te mudaras?". Pregunto Tael.

"Si me mudare". Respondio Link.

"Bueno entonces te ayudare a empacar y no quiero que me pongas peros. Aparte conoceré parte de Hyrule". Dijo Taya.

Link se queda sin palabras.

"Si yo me quedare para defender a Skull Kid en caso de que un kokiri lo agreda". Dijo Valientemente Tael.

"Bueno entonces adiós Skill Kid, Tael". Se despidió Link.

"Los veo al rato". Dijo Taya.

"Bueno está bien sígueme". Dijo Link a Taya.

Link y Taya salen del bosque.

"¿Aquí es donde vives?". Dijo Taya.

"Si, bueno vivía tengo que empacar". Respondió Link.

Link y Taya se meten a la casa y empacan lo poco que tenía Link. Algunas ropas verdes, unos cuadernos y algunas rupias todo lo pone en un saco.

"Uhh tienes muy poco". Dijo Taya.

"Si no tengo mucho". Dijo Link.

En esos momentos que Link empacaba sus cosas algunos kokiris se habían levantado entre ellos Saria, ella decide tratar de hablar con Link sobre Skull Kid.

"Ya acabamos". Dijo Taya.

"Pero si no ayudaste". Reclamo Link.

En eso oyen que alguien sube y entra.

"¿Link ya te levantaste?". Dijo Saria.

"¿Saria que haces aquí?". Pregunto Link.

"Quería hablar contigo sobre Skull kid ahorita que ya no estás enojado". Respondió Saria.

"Saria. ¿Con que tú eres la estúpida que lastimo a Skull Kid?. Dijo Taya enojada al escuchar el nombre de la kokiri.

"Ehh, ¿Quién eres tú?". Reacciono Saria enojada.

"Soy Taya la hada, compañera de Link y Skull Kid". Contesto la hada orgullosa.

"Link ¿Por qué remplazaste a Navi por esta hada de cuarta?". Pregunto Saria enojada.

"Hada de cuarta. Al menos yo soy mala y no lastimo a mis amigos. De no ser por ti Skull Kid no hubiera". Taya es interrumpida.

"¡Alto Taya!". Dijo Link en tono serio.

"No, quiero que me cuente todo lo que paso". Contesto Saria enojada a Link.

"Taya no lo hagas, no aun, hazlo por Skull Kid. Esperame afuera". Dijo Link.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?". Pregunto Saria enojada.

"Te diré una parte mas no todo. Skull Kid afecto a mucha gente tras su partida de estos bosques todo por que llego en el momento equivocado". Conto Link.

"Y ahí entro yo y los demás kokiris verdad". Dijo Saria.

"Si, me afecto a mí y a otras personas". Dijo Link.

"¿Incluyendo a esa hada?". Pregunto Saria.

"Si a su hermano pero en parte él no lo hiso sin querer". Conto Link.

Saria comprendió lo que dijo Link, si no hubiera regañado a Skull Kid, él no hubiera afectado a tantas personas. También miro a Link que tenía un saco y veía sus cosas en ese saco.

"¿Qué haces? ¿Estas limpiando tu casa?". Pregunto Saria cambiando de tema.

"No estoy limpiando. Estoy empacando mis cosas". Contesto Link mientras empacaba.

"¡¿Que?!, ¡¿Por qué?!". Pregunto Saria, no le gusto lo que Link contesto.

"Tú sabes que no soy un kokiri, soy un Hylian. Tengo que irme, no pertenezco al bosque, pertenezco con los de mi raza". Contesto Link decidido.

"Si es por Skull kid lo siento no era mi intención afectarte a ti y a Skull kid. Pero por favor, no te vayas". Dijo Saria empezando a llorar.

"No, no es por él ya lo había pensado hace tiempo después de que regrese a la línea actual. Y quiero disculparme, no merecías que te contestara así después de todo no te lo mereces". Conto Link también lamentándose.

"No lo hagas, no te dejare hacerlo". Dijo Saria tapando la entrada.

Link veía con tristeza a su mejor amiga, ella quería que no se fuera. Link saca el cofre pequeño y lo abre y saca la máscara de la Fiera Deidad no podía llevar el cofre ya no cabían más cosas y era bastante estorboso. Link mete la máscara.

"Esa mascara se parece a ti ¿Por qué la tienes?, dime algo, ¿Tiene que ver con Skull Kid también". Pregunto Saria aun triste.

"Adivinaste, si tiene que ver con el pero parte, esta mascara es especial". Contesto Link.

"¿Qué tan especial es para ti?, tu tiraste a Mido por esa mascara". Pregunto Saria, viendo también a la máscara como un causante de que Link se fuera también.

"Es mucho como no tienes idea, también es una razón adicional para irme". Contesto Link.

"¿Por qué?, solo es una máscara". Dijo Saria.

"No solo es una máscara, si tan solo lo supieras". Dijo Link.

"Dime asi yo lo entendería y no causaría más problemas". Dijo Saria.

"Lo siento pero no y no tengo tiempo". Dijo Link.

Saria tenía razón y miraba con mucho rencor esa mascara y aún seguía tapando la entrada y Link ya había terminado para empacar.

"Por favor Saria déjame ir". Pidió Link.

"No quiero, no quiero que te vayas eres mi mejor amigo el único con que e estado y no te perdonare si te vas". Dijo Saria enojada.

Link se acerca a Saria

"Eres mi mejor amiga Saria, nunca te olvidare, esto no quiere decir el adiós. Tú ocupas un lugar en mi corazón y llevo tu ocarina para recordarte. Perdóname si te herí tu no lo mereces". Dijo despidiéndose Link.

Ambos se abrazan fuerte. Saria lloraba sobre el hombro de Link y después de esto no tiene mas que otra más que dejarlo pasar. Link también llora y se seca las lágrimas.

"Tardas mucho… Oye ¿estás bien?". Pregunto Taya al ver a Link.

"Si estoy bien, ya hay que irnos". Dijo Link.

"Si. En lo que hablabas con esa niña fui con Skull Kid a decir que no se fuera dónde estaba". Conto Taya.

Saria escucho lo que dijo la hada y cuando se fue Link y Taya, Saria fue rápido a los bosques perdidos y para su desgracia escucho que su música fue remplazada por otra que nunca había escuchado. Vio a Skull Kid tocando su flauta y con otra hada, Skull Kid aún seguía tocando la oda al orden.

"Skull Kid has regresado". Dijo Saria feliz de verlo.

Skull Kid y Tael voltearon y vieron a Saria. Skull Kid se disgusta al verla.

"Vete kokiri, lárgate no quiero que agredas a Skull Kid". Dijo Tael con valentía. Interponiéndose entre Saria y Skull Kid.

"Skull kid quiero hablar contigo, por favor". Pidió Saria rodeando a Tael.

"Cállate yo no quiero hablar contigo, no quiero hablar con alguien que se dice ser mi amiga y que me diga un ladrón". Dijo Skull Kid expresando su enojo.

"Pero no era mi intención". Dijo Saria tratando de hablar con su amigo enojado.

"Te haces pasar por una buena amiga ahora. Pero me di cuenta que mis verdaderos amigos son Link, taya y Tael las hadas que creo que ya viste. Y mis primeros cuatro amigos que conoci y que son de Termina ellos me enseñaron esa canción en caso de que me sintiera solo y quisiera recordarlos esa canción, simboliza mucho para mí y nosotros. Ellos son MIS verdaderos amigos estuvieron conmigo a pesar de todo lo que les hice pasar, hice sufrir a mucha gente y ellos me perdonaron y todo porque me fui del bosque y refugiarme en Termina. Ellos me ayudaron. Pero a ti que te importa. Vámonos Tael". Conto Skull kid lo que le paso.

"Si, voy espérame". Dijo Tael mientras se acercaba a Skull Kid.

"¡Espera!". Dijo Saria tratando de detenerlo.

Skull kid agarra a Tael y se va rápido, Saria lo busca, pero no lo encuentra.

"¿Cuándo perdí a mis amigos?".

Saria se preguntaba triste y arrodillándose. Perdió a su mejor amigo que nunca podía estar con el como ella quería era imposible, aparte él estaba enamorado de otra persona. Y a su otro amigo que huyo por su culpa llamándolo ladrón y afectando a Link. Pero aún se preguntaba

"¿Qué hiso Skull kid?".

Mientras tanto Link y Taya avanzan al castillo de Hyrule . Link tenía que contestar la propuesta de Zelda.

"Entonces este es tu país, no se parece a Termina". Dijo Taya.

"Si pero parte su gente si". Explico Link.

"Si recuerdo que me hablaste de ello y había gente a la que confundías. Qué vergüenza dabas". Dijo Taya recordando.

"Si no me lo recuerdes". Dijo Link.

"Bueno, dime ¿Qué diferencia hay? Tu que ya has estado en ambas tierras".

Link le cuenta todo a Taya incluyendo su historia.

"Ya veo tu salvaste a esta tierra, con razón ya tenías experiencia cuando te conocí. Y aquí dominan las diosas Din, Farore y Nayru. Bueno hasta lo que se de Termina es que han dominado los cuatro gigantes y que ellos crearon a Termina. Aparte aquí un Rey domina a Hyrule y en Termina no y la trifuerza la cual eras digno de una pieza bla bla bla". Dijo Taya comprendiendo lo que le conto Link.

"Wow si aprendiste". Se burló Link.

"Oye se supone que tienes más cosas ¿Y tus armas?, ¿Las máscaras?". Pregunto Taya.

"Las armas están en otra parte y las máscaras deku, goron y zora las devolví y nada más me quede con la única que quedaba". Contesto Link.

"No me digas que esa mascara es". Dijo Taya.

Link saca la única mascara que le quedaba.

"¡ESA MASCARA!". Dijo Taya al ver esa mascara

"Fue la única que no pude devolver, no sabía que hacer así que me la quede". Conto Link.

"Esa mascara es muy poderosa, debes de cuidarla bien". Conto Taya.

"¿Sabes lo que paso?, no lo recuerdo cuando me la puse". Pregunto Link tratando de averiguar lo que paso.

"Ahh enserio. Bueno también creo que ese espíritu si parecía controlar tu cuerpo te habías vuelto muy callado y sabias usar mejor la espada que por cierto era muy diferente más gigante y más atractivo". Taya se sonroja.

"Ve al grano". Dijo Link arruinando lo que pensaba Taya.

"Ahh si, te decía eras más grande como más de dos metros eras más fuerte a decir verdad creo que le hace referencia su nombre, Fiera Deidad, así te comportabas como tal al atacar y derroto a Majora, a pesar que te hacía daño con sus látigos tu no retrocedías". Conto Taya.

"¡¿Látigos Majora tenía látigos?!". Pregunto Link conmocionado al oír eso.

"Si tenía tres transformaciones tu viste una que era una máscara flotando, la segunda era la misma mascara pero más gigante con brazos y piernas y un ojo que corría muy rápido y atacaba con bolas de energía cuando era conveniente y la tercera forma era más humanoide grande y con látigos en sus manos". Conto Taya.

Link se queda aterrado, Majora ataco con todo a Zelda y a los demás.

"Ahh enserio, bueno te diré que Majora ha vuelto a atacar". Dijo Link.

Link le cuenta todo a Taya y llegan al castillo.

"Wow que castillo". Vio Taya sorprendida.

"Si es grande". Dijo Link mientras se adentran.

Link y Taya llegan asía donde se encontraba Zelda.

"¿Ella es tu princesa?, ¿La que te dio la ocarina del tiempo?". Pregunto Taya.

Si es ella y fue afectada por Majora.

"No puedo creer que ese monstruo haya afectado a tu novia". Dijo Taya.

"No es mi novia". Dijo Link sonrojado al escuchar eso.

"No lo es. Bueno pensé que lo era, ¿porque alguien te daría su tesoro más apreciado que te ayuda a salvar tu vida?". Dijo Taya.

Zelda ve a Link y a Taya y se acerca.

"Hola Link, veo que has encontrado a Navi". Dijo Zelda al ver la hada.

"Princesa". Dijo Link haciendo una reverencia.

"Yo no soy Navi, soy Taya". Dijo Taya algo enojada.

"Taya compórtate". Dijo Link regañándola.

"No está bien. Perdón si te confundí Taya". Dijo Zelda disculpándose.

"Perdóneme también, de donde yo vengo no hay reyes somos una ciudad, por eso no se comportarme". Conto Taya.

"Ohh enserio". Dijo Zelda sorprendida.

"Sí. Y gracias por prestarnos su ocarina del tiempo nos ayudó". Dijo Taya agradecida.

De repente Link agarra a Taya.

"Me disculpa princesa". Dijo Link.

Link se lleva a Taya a algunos metros de la princesa.

"¡¿Qué haces?!". Dijo Taya enfurecida.

"No cuentes nada de lo que paso en Termina". Dijo Link

"¿Por qué? ¿Ella no lo sabe?, a pesar de estas alturas, deberías contarles". Dijo Taya.

"Se lo contare, pero a su tiempo". Dijo Link.

Ya, ambos van de nuevo con la princesa.

"¿De que hablaban?". Pregunto Zelda.

"De nada". Respondió Taya.

"Princesa he venido a responder su propuesta". Dijo Link tratando de cambiar de Tema.

"¡¿Enserio?! Y dime ¿la aceptaras?". Pregunto la princesa ansiosa pero a la vez ocultándolo.

"Lamento decirle, pero tengo que rechazar su propuesta princesa". Respondió Link.

Zelda no le gusto oír el rechazo.

"Entiendo no te puedo obligar a quedarte, pero ¿A dónde vivirás?, no me has contado. Pregunto Zelda.

"Viviré en Kakariko, ahí hay una casa perfecta para mí". Respondió Link.

"Eres un tonto ¿Cómo te atreves a rechazar una oferta así?, vivir en un lindo castillo". Dijo Taya regañándolo.

Zelda saca una leve carcajada al ver que Link es regañado.

"Bueno y dime ¿ya tienes trabajo?". Pregunto Zelda.

Link se queda callado ante eso por unos segundos.

"Jajaja, te dieron un gran golpe". Dijo Taya burlándose de Link.

"Nunca había pensado en eso". Respondió Link.

"Bueno tengo un trabajo para ti ¿Lo aceptarías?". Dijo Zelda.

"¿Qué es?". Respondió Link con otra pregunta.

"Es ser un guardia". Respondió un Zelda.

"No lo sé". Dijo Link.

"Vamos, tienes todo lo necesario eres valiente, fuerte y leal". Dijo Zelda motivando a Link.

"Enserio cree que sea así". Dijo Link sonrojado.

"Si yo creo en ti". Dijo Zelda.

"Bueno aceptare su trabajo". Dijo Link aceptando la propuesta de Zelda.

"Ven sígueme". Dijo Zelda.

Zelda lleva a Link y a Taya al salón de entrenamiento, en ese salón había muchos soldados y aprendices, en esa parte también estaban el Rey y la princesa.

"Link, ¿con que quieres ser un guardia?". Pregunto el rey.

Link estaba un poco nervioso.

"Bueno yo". Link es interrumpido.

Si, si quiere ser un guardia. Dijo Taya hablando por Link.

"Gracias Taya". Dijo Link sarcásticamente.

"Bueno te daré la oportunidad de ser un guardia, pero quiero ver tus habilidades con la espada dependiendo de ello decidiré si eres capaz. Normalmente yo no soy en que se encarga de eso pero mi hija me pidió observarte". Explico el rey.

Link se prepara le dan una espada de madera y un escudo. Y salen los soldados.

"¡Un niño! Es enserio ¿Quiere ser un guardia?, ja ni siquiera me haría un rasguño". Dijo un guardia burlándose de Link.

Link se queda callado y mejor se concentra porque estaba algo nervioso.

"Muy bien ¡Comiencen!". Dio la señal el rey.

El guardia ataca directo a Link, el se cubre con su escudo, una vez que la espada choca con el escudo Link pone algo de fuerza y alza la espada de su oponente y este retrocede un poco, una vez que el guardia se distrae Link lo ataca en la cadera y este cae al suelo, todo fue en cuestión de segundos.

"No, no puede ser que un niño me haya vencido". Dijo el guardia cansado y adolorido.

El rey y los guardias se quedan sorprendidos.

"Link eres bueno, pero esto aún no acaba". Dijo el Rey.

Link pelea guardia tras guardia, algunos en pareja y todos tienen la misma suerte de caer.

"Eres muy bueno con la espada, más de lo que imagine, nunca pensé que un niño humillara a mis guardias". Dijo el rey aplaudiendo.

"Te dije que él era bueno". Le dijo Zelda a su padre.

El rey decide hablar con Link.

"Link te voy a proponer algo y espero que lo aceptes". Dijo el rey

"Lo que sea rey". Dijo Link con valor.

"Link, ¿Qué te parece cuidar a mi hija?". Pregunto el rey.

"Yo pensé que lo cuidaría a usted". Dijo Link sorprendido.

"No. Sabes cuándo nos sobre Ganondorf, el día que ataco me puse a pensar, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo moría?, ¿Qué sería de mi reino?, ¿Que sería de mi hija?, la señorita Impa siempre a cuidado a Zelda sola y se lo agradezco mucho. Necesito personas como tú e Impa que la cuiden en caso de que yo faltara, así para que ella pueda reinar. Solo he escogido a una persona para ello y es Impa ahora tu eres el segundo y eso me da satisfacción. Te he estado observando mientras estabas en el castillo y puedo ver que tú no eres malo, no tienes intenciones malas cuando estas a lado e Zelda, la estabas cuidando también. Aparte la señorita Impa esta de acurdo con ello. ¿La puedes ver?". Conto el rey.

"Link voltea a todos lados y ve a Impa en una parte alta del Salón mirándolo.

"Acepto la propuesta mi rey para mí es un gran honor". Dijo Link decidido.

"Pues muy bien. Empaca tus cosas porque tendrás que vivir aquí en el castillo". Dijo el rey.

Link se queda en shock, Zelda sabía que si el rey veía sus habilidades él lo escogería por eso lo trajo, ella lo sabía desde principio. Y Taya soltaba carcajadas, se burlaba que Link fue engañado.

"Ve sígueme Link te llevare a tu habitación". Dijo Zelda.

Pero como Link estaba paralizado por la noticia, Zelda no tiene más que otra que agarrarlo de la mano, eso hace reaccionar a Link que se sonroja y Zelda también se sonroja solo que a ella no se le notaba ya que estaba volteada jalándolo.

"Adiós Link, no te preocupes ya se regresar". Grito Taya despidiéndose.

"Regresen a Termina". Grito Link.

"Si lo hare me llevare a Skull Kid y a Tael ahora mismo, les contare lo que pasa". Grito Taya.

El rey, Zelda e Impa se queda confundidos cuando Link menciono la palabra Termina.

Taya se va del castillo y Link se queda.

Zelda lleva a Link a una habitación.

"Aquí es donde te quedaras". Dijo Zelda camuflaje ando su felicidad.

"¿Usted me engaño verdad princesa?". Pregunto Link.

"No del todo tu pudiste haber rechazado la oferta de mi padre pero no lo hiciste". Respondió la princesa.

"Yo no sabía que me tenía que quedar". Dijo Link.

"Ya no te quejes, ya estás aquí". Dijo Zelda regañando levemente a Link.

Link saca lo poco que tenía.

"¿Nada más tienes eso?, no tenías más cosas". Pregunto la princesa al ver el saco de Link.

"Si tengo, pero las tengo en el rancho Lon Lon, y tengo que ir por ellas". Explico Link.

"Recuerdo que me las ibas a mostrar". Dijo Zelda.

"Si, bueno iré por ellas". Dijo Link.

"No te preocupes mandare a alguien a recogerlas". Dijo Zelda.

"No yo lo hare, son ya muchas molestias". Dijo Link rechazando el favor.

"No es ninguna molestia. Aparte tienes que cuidarme y Impa no está, ahora que estas tu cuidándome ella fue a resolver algunas cosas en Kakariko". Conto Zelda.

"Ahorita, ¿Tengo que usar uniforme?". Pregunto Link desanimado.

"Si ahorita. Te iba a dar tiempo de desempacar tus cosas, pero por lo que veo no es necesario y no, no vas a utilizar uniforme así estas bien como estas". Respondió Zelda.

Link va acomodando sus cosas, su ropa entre eso ve la máscara de la Fiera Deidad y mejor decide parar y saca mejor las cinco mil rupias.

"¿Aun traes eso?". Pregunto Zelda al escuchar el sonido de las rupias.

"Si, las iba a ocupar para comprar mi casa, pero por lo que veo ya no". Respondió Link.

"Bueno y que tal si las aprovechas vamos al mercado". Propuso Zelda.

"Al mercado". Dijo Link.

"Si no he ido desde que te fuiste de Hyrule y no tenía un tiempo libre en mi línea temporal y quiero despejarme y tú no tienes opción". Dijo Zelda.

Zelda y Link caminan a fuera del castillo.

"Oye Link ¿Qué es Termina?". Pregunto Zelda.

"¡Termina!". Reacciono Link.

"Si de ahí conoces a esa Hada Taya, ¿es esa pintura blanco y negro que me enseñaste?". Pregunto Zelda.

"Si es ahí y eso que le enseñe se le llama foto, la cámara pictográfica captura las partes que usted quiere tomar y las plasma, y ya ahí esta la foto las guarda como un recuerdo". Explico Link.

"Que buen aparato trajiste, después quisiera tomarme una foto contigo". Dijo Zelda.

Link y Zelda van caminando al mercado.


	9. Días de insomio

**Dias de insomio**

Después de esto Link se tuvo que quedar en el castillo protegiendo a Zelda como un guarda espaldas, al principio se molesto que Zelda lo engañara pero después se le paso. Link tenía que estar presente en todo las reuniones, festivales y una vez en un baile ese día tuvo que ir que ir elegante, el estaba en todo con la princesa, pero él no era el único, también Impa la cuidaba solo que ella era la sombra de Zelda, Impa se sentía más tranquila que Zelda fuera cuidada por Link, ella salía de en vez en cuando a ver a su pueblo a Kakariko. Link no tenia que ocultarse, el estaba a la vista el todos aparte la princesa no quería. Pero eso era en los días, en las noches Link temía que Majora atacara, todas las noches el empuñaba la espada, la tenia lista en caso de que el apareciera. Y veía el ropero que estaba en lo profundo del cuarto, ahí se encontraba la máscara de la Fiera deidad, eso también le tenía miedo aun recuerda lo que paso con Saria, tenía miedo de ponerse la máscara y no ser él y poner en riesgo a Zelda y a su hogar. Esto reflejaba el cansancio de Link, el lo trataba de controlar con pociones, café, pero cada vez estaba cansado y eso traía la preocupación de Zelda. Ella sabía muy bien que Link trataba de ocultar su cansancio lo sabía desde el principio, porque lo reflejaba poco y se le hacía extraño de que el no durmiera. Pero cada día Link estaba más cansado.

Un día nublado, en los jardines del castillo.

"¿Qué triste se ve el día verdad?". Dijo Zelda.

"Solo hay nubes no es nada". Dijo Link.

"No, no es por eso, es porque se cumple un mes después de que nos ataco ese monstruo". Conto Zelda.

"Princesa y ese monstruo ¿no le dijo algo?". Pregunto Link.

"No, no me dijo nada". Zelda le estaba mintiendo a Link no quería que el se enterara.

"Nada, no puede ser". Dijo Link.

"Pues créelo ese monstruo era extraño, estaba loco solo reía y bailaba". Dijo Zelda.

Link pensaba cuando atacaría Majora. Arrastro a Zelda y a los demás sabios con él, los trajo desde su línea temporal a la fuerza. No importaba si él se iba de Hyrule ellos estaba enlazados con él. Era obvio que Majora los trajo para hacer sufrir a Link, pero no tenía idea como lo haría.

"Link, Link contesta". Dijo Zelda llamando a Link.

"Perdón princesa, es que estoy pensando". Contesto Link.

"¿Por ese monstruo?". Pregunto la princesa.

"Si ese monstruo, es extraño me pregunto ¿Cuando atacara?". Dijo Link.

Zelda vio algo extraño a Link, pero se preocupa más por su estado, lo veía cansado.

"Link ¿Estás bien?". Pregunto Zelda preocupada.

"Sí, estoy bien princesa". Respondió Link.

"No estás bien no me mientas, se ve que no has dormido en días, crees que no lo he notado, crees que no se que lo tratas de controlar". Dijo Zelda regañando a Link.

"Estoy bien, enserio solo he tenido un mal sueño". Insistió Link.

"Te estado observando ha sido desde que te quedaste en el castillo, no has conciliado el sueño. Dime ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?". Pregunto Zelda tratando, de averiguar lo que le pasaba a Link.

"No, no es nada princesa, solo no he dormido bien". Respondió Link.

"Deberías tomarte este día, quiero que duermas". Dijo Zelda.

"Pero". Link es interrumpido.

"Nada de peros, ve es una orden". Dijo la princesa molesta, mandando a Link.

Link no tiene más opción que obedecerla y se va a su cuarto. Pero un guardia llega.

"Señor Link, aquí esta". Dijo el guardia.

Link voltea y lo ve.

"Iba ir por usted, pensé que se encontraba con la princesa, pero como ya lo encontré le quiero dar esto".

El guardia le da un paquete a Link y con esto una nota.

_Estimado Link me da pena decirte, pero me he visto forzado a pedirle que deje este paquete. Ya que es urgente que llegue al laboratorio del Lago Hylia, pero últimamente está invadido por monstruos y usted es el único que puede cumplir con esta tarea. Sé que tiene que cuidar a mi hija y sé que la señorita Impa no está. Pero no se preocupe ya asigne a un grupo de guardias para ella, en lo que usted vuelve._

_Por favor se lo pido._

_Atte. Rey Daphnes._ (Nota del autor: no me sabía el nombre del Rey asi que improvise XD.)

Link toma el paquete y se asegura de sus armas y parte al Lago Hylia, pero no tenía a Epona agarra ha cualquier caballo y parte.

"Es más cómodo con Epona, lástima que no tengo tiempo para pasar por ella". Pensó Link.

Link parte, pero estaba muy cansado y una tormenta se avecinaba.

Pasaron algunas horas la lluvia había comenzado. Zelda se encuentra con su padre.

"Zelda puedo ver que estas seria". Dijo el rey.

"¿Por qué me dices eso?". Pregunto Zelda confundida.

"Por nada, solo como siempre estas con Link, pensé que te enojarías". Conto el rey.

"¿De qué hablas?". De nuevo pregunto la princesa a su padre.

"Es que mande a Link a Lago Hylia". Respondió el rey.

"¡Al Lago Hylia, pero si últimamente está infestado por monstruos!". Reacciono la princesa al recibir la noticia.

"Si por eso lo mande, porque es el único capaz de ir al laboratorio". Comento el rey.

Zelda se va a su cuarto rápidamente.

"No, no, no esto no puede estar pasando. Ohh por las diosas. Link espero que estés bien". Dijo Zelda rezando.

Mientras en el lago Link combatía monstruos que se encontraban por ahí al bajarse del caballo. Pero cada vez se sentía más cansado, la espada y el escudo eran más pesados en cada momento. Link llega al laboratorio y entrega el paquete y se va como llego. En esos momentos empieza a llover fuerte.

Zelda estaba esperando a Link.

"Ya no aguanto más".

Zelda decide buscar a Link.

Zelda estaba siendo vigilada y no podía salir del castillo. Ella recordó un pasadizo secreto que se construyo después de que ataco Ganondorf. Zelda agarra una túnica y se va a las planicies donde se encontraba Link. Ambos sabía que había una ruta hacia el lago, ya que antes tenía que pasar por la entrada del Valle Gerudo, pero como Ganondorf escapo era un peligro pasar por ahí.

"Tengo que ir por Link". Dijo la princesa viendo la lluvia caer sobre ella.

Link cabalga de regreso, pero ya aguantaba más el sueño. Link empieza a ver y oír alucinaciones. Mientras cabalgaba veía cosas. Veía al tronco triste que vio en la puerta de Hyrule-Termina a su lado veía al mayordomo y a la princesa deku llorando, también veía la tumba de Darmani y a la tribu goron al frente rindiendo luto y vio a Mikau tirado en el suelo y a Lulu y al resto de la banda de rodillas lamentándose de la pérdida de su gutarrista y lo peor fue lo que vio después.

Vio a Skull Kid con la máscara de Majora puesta flotando Link se espanta al verlo, Skull Kid se le quedaba viendo y decide gritar. Link para al caballo bruscamente. Eso hace que Link salga volando y cae de frente golpeándose la cabeza.

Link para la cabeza para ver al Vendedor de mascaras felices.

"Te has encontrado con un terrible destino, ¿verdad?". Dijo el vendedor mientras hacia su risita.

Link cae cansado.

Pasan horas Zelda busca desesperadamente a Link y lo encuentra en la entrada que va hacia el lago y ve al caballo algo lejos comiendo pasto.

Link, Link despierta.

Zelda voltea a Link y ve que salía sangre de la frente y de la nariz, el se había golpeado y estaba inconsciente.

"Ohh no Link".

Zelda se quita su túnica y cubre a Link y lo carga en su espalda con mucho esfuerzo los pies de link arrastraban, lo lleva debajo de un árbol para cubrirse de la lluvia y seca su sangre.

Pero de repente un peahat que se encontraba volando se percata de su presencia decide atacar, suelta a sus larvas. Link estaba aun inconsciente su cabeza estaba sobre las piernas de Zelda.

"Link, ¿Por qué?". Preguntaba Zelda mientras acaricia su rostro.

De repente Zelda empieza a escuchar un zumbido voltea y ve una larva peahat, la princesa se agacha y el peahat se muere. Pero otros tres estaba rodeándolos y uno de ellos se dirige asía ellos rápidamente y antes de que Zelda pueda defenderse. Zelda abrasa a Link y pone su espalda como escudo para protegerlo.

Un grito pega en el cielo era Zelda había recibido todo el ataque del peahat, cortando su espalda y su vestido dejándole una gran cortada, Zelda derramaba sangre manchando su falda blanca que se tornaba roja. Zelda se acuerda que Link tiene un escudo, se lo quita y lo ocupa para protegerse. Ella no se aleja de Link. Los peahat chocan con el escudo y mueren.

La joven princesa se había convertido en la protectora de su héroe los papeles se habían invertido. Ahora ella tenía que dar todo por él.

Zelda al terminar de los peahat's, de nuevo pone a Link sobre su espalda, solo que esta vez era más doloroso por la herida, ella gemía del dolor y manchaba con su sangre la ropa de Link. Zelda se acerca al caballo y trata de poner a Link, al ponerlo se da cuenta que no podía sujetarlo en caso mientras cabalgaba, así que rompe su vestido y hace una tira y amarra a Link con ella, amarra sus cinturas y cabalgan.

Dejo de llover pero los problemas aun seguían llegando. Mientras cabalgaban el sol se metí y la luz se apagaba para abrir la oscuridad de la noche. De repente Stallchild's salen del suelo para perseguir a Zelda y Link, la princesa huye algunos los aplasta con el caballo. Pero un stallchild sale del suelo eso provoca que el caballo se espante y tire al par de niños. La princesa se mancha de lodo, el caballo sale huyendo.

"¡MALDICION!". Zelda lloraba.

Los stallchild's aparecían y Zelda no tiene más que otra que defenderse. Ella usa su magia para atacarlos pero aun seguían apareciendo mas stallchild's, Zelda no se separa en ningún momento de Link. Cuando creyó que todo había acabado de nuevo se lleva a Link.

Casi llegando al pasadizo secreto.

"Ya casi llegamos, resiste por favor". Le decía la princesa a su héroe inconsciente.

De repente los stallchild's salieron, Zelda ya estaba debilitada por usar su magia, pero toma la espada y el escudo de Link, la princesa mata algunos stallchild's a pesar que no sabía ocupar mucho la espada como Link, pero un stallchild golpea el brazo donde Zelda sostenía la espada y la tira y decide utilizar el escudo para empujarlos pero era inútil.

Cuando todo estaba perdido un destello de luz aturdió a los stallchild's. Era Impa apareció y acabo con los stallchild's.

"No te puedo dejar sola por un momento". Dijo Impa furiosa.

"¿Cómo me encontraste?". Pregunto Zelda.

"Oí el sonido de una batalla. Pensé que era Link en ese momento, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa, eras tú". Respondió Impa.

Después ya adentro en el castillo.

"Impa, ¿mi padre sabe de mi ausencia?". Pregunto la princesa.

"Te trato de buscar y yo también pero llegue primero, al no verte pensé que estabas con Link. Sin querer le dije una mentira y él me pregunto si había regresado del Lago Hylia, le dije que si, ahora si le estaba mintiendo apropósito. También me había dado cuenta del estado de Link y después me hice una idea". Conto Impa.

Después ambos van a la enfermería a Zelda le ponen alcohol, ella lloraba por el ardor y le ponen una banda y a Link le dicen que el está bien solo se golpeo que solo necesita descansar, el tenia menos daños.

La princesa se queda viendo a Link.

"Nunca creí que tu empuñarías una espada y mas aun que defendieras a Link de esa manera". Dijo Impa sorprendida.

Zelda se queda callada.

"Bueno Zelda te tienes que ir a tu cuarto, yo cuidare a Link". Dijo Impa.

"Pero yo". Zelda es interrumpida.

"Sé que quieres cuidar tu a Link, pero si no te vas antes de que tu padre te vea en el estado en que estas la culpa se la echaran a Link y también a mí y tú no quieres eso, me costó trabajo de decirle al doctor que no dijera nada. Vete rápido, date un baño y duerme". Dijo Impa.

Zelda no tiene más opción que irse voltea la cabeza mientras se va y se pone a pensar que es lo que no deja a dormir a Link.

Zelda se va a su cuarto. Al día siguiente muy temprano Link se levanta.

"¡¿Qué paso, Dónde estoy?!". Se pregunto Link.

"Ya te levantaste". Impa apareció de repente.

"¿Estoy en el castillo?". Pregunto Link.

"Si, estas en el castillo, en la enfermería". Respondió Impa.

"¿Tu me trajiste?". Pregunto Link.

"No, yo no lo hice". Respondió Impa.

"¿Quién lo hiso?". Siguió preguntando el niño confundido.

"Deja de hacer tantas preguntas y mejor alístate que tienes que cuidar a la princesa". Dijo Impa enojada y apresurándolo.

Link se para rápidamente y ve su ropa manchada de sangre. Se baña y se prepara. Link se va rápido hacia el comedor y se da cuenta que la princesa no estaba, pero vio al rey.

"Link llegas un poco tarde, bueno no importa debes estabas cansado por el viaje y por la tormenta que todavía te toco. Bueno si buscas a mi hija está en la parte trasera del castillo". Conto el rey.

Link se dirige asía donde se encuentra Zelda, pero al llegar a la parte trasera vio que era grande así que se puso a buscarla, pasaron veinte minutos y la encontró, pero en una parte alejada, se veía que casi nadie pasaba por ahí y al parecer la princesa lo estaba esperando.

"Princesa ahí está, la estaba buscando". Dijo Link al verla.

Zelda se acerca a Link, el se pone nervioso. Zelda lo acaricia un poco su mejilla, pero después le da una gran cachetada, era tan fuerte que link tuvo que retroceder dos pasos y se queda en shock.

"¿Por qué me desobedeciste?". Pregunto la princesa furiosa.

"¿De qué habla usted?". Respondió Link con otra pegunta.

"Me desobedeciste y te fuiste al Lago Hylia". Respondió Zelda.

"Pero tu padre me envió". Dijo Link tratando de calmar a una Zelda furiosa.

"¡NO ME IMPORTA SI MI PADRE TE ENVIO!". Grito Zelda aun más furiosa por la respuesta de Link.

Link se queda callado.

"Yo te di una orden. Eres un estúpido, mantenerme preocupada de esa manera". Dijo Zelda.

Link no sabía que contestar, nunca hubiera creído que Zelda lo trataría asi.

"Ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que no te deja dormir?". Pregunto Zelda.

"No princesa, es mi problema, no la quiero preocupar más". Dijo Link.

"Es mi problema tam, tam…achu". Zelda estornundo.

Zelda seguía estornudando.

"Princesa está bien". Dijo Link preocupado.

"No me cambies el… achu".

Zelda seguía aun estornudando y después se pone débil. Link lleva a la princesa a la enfermería.

"Ya veo, princesa usted está ardiendo, tiene fiebre". Dijo el doctor.

"¡¿Fiebre?!". Link y Zelda dijeron al escuchar esa palabra.

"Si usted se expuso al frio durante mucho tiempo". Dijo el doctor.

Link se pone a pensar lo que dijo el doctor y se da cuenta de que Zelda fue la que lo recogió pero a la vez duda porque también piensa por la sangre que tenía su ropa.

"Usted princesa tiene que descansar a partir de ahora para recuperase rápidamente y tiene que tomar cosas calientes". Ordeno el doctor.

Link lleva a Zelda a su habitación y no se separa de ella. Y la princesa no tiene más opción que quedarse en la cama. Link la cuidaba y la atendía en todo lo que necesitaba. Pasan algunas horas.

"Que aburrida estoy, me siento inútil aquí acostada". Dijo una Zelda muy desanimada.

Link traía la sopa.

"No diga eso, si se quiere recuperar tiene que seguir las ordenes del doctor". Dijo Link.

Link deja la sopa sobre las piernas de Zelda y voltea a verla directamente y se sonroja y de nuevo se voltea rápidamente y se aleja un poco.

"Link ¿Qué tienes?". Pregunto Zelda al ver su comportamiento.

"Nada, solo que nunca me había dado cuenta lo hermoso que es su cabello". Dijo Link de espaldas.

"Enserio, gracias. Nunca lo ves porque siempre tengo mi sombrero". Dijo Zelda con una leve risita.

Zelda cambia de tema.

"No es justo, ¿Porque tu no estás enfermo?". Pregunto Zelda.

"Es porque he vivido parte de mi vida en el bosque". Respondió Link.

Link se voltea de nuevo a verla y cambia de tema.

"Princesa le he querido preguntar si". Link es interrumpido.

Impa entra a la habitación.

"Zelda he venido a cambiarte la banda". Dijo Impa.

Zelda se voltea y Impa le alza la playera de su pijama, Link ve la espalda desnuda de Zelda y se pone como tomate, Impa le quita la banda rápidamente y Zelda grita, Link ve la herida, era grande y se voltea, pero se pone a pensar la herida de Zelda.

"Listo, ya acabe eso es todo. Link ya te puedes voltear". Dijo Impa.

Link ve la banda que tenía en la mano Impa y tenía sangre, la sangre de Zelda la misma que tenía en su ropa y empezó a comprender que ella lo había rescatado. Impa se va y Link ve a su princesa unos segundos.

"Princesa ¿Que le paso?". Pregunto Link.

"Nada, solo es un rasguño por estar con alguien al que quiero mucho". Respondió Zelda.

Link le da un abraso a Zelda pero.

"Ahhh, me duele". Dijo la princesa porque Link le toco la espalda.

"Lo siento, no era mi intención". Dijo Link lamentándose.

"No importa". Dijo Zelda.

Zelda decide a completar lo que hiso y lo abrasa, Link la agarra despacio, era un abraso cálido lleno de amor y afecto por parte de ambos.

Después de un rato ellos platican sobre sus vidas, Link le platica sobre su vida en el bosque y Zelda sobre su vida y lo que paso en su línea temporal después de que lo envio.

"Te tengo envidia, sabes tu vida es más interesante que la mía". Dijo Zelda.

"No tiene que decir eso, sabe yo también me canso siempre he combatido con monstruos y algunas veces he querido que mi vida sea como la suya". Dijo Link.

Zelda cambia de tema.

"Oye Link, dime algo ¿Dónde está Termina?". Pregunto Zelda.

"¡Termina!". Link reacciono al escuchar esa palabra.

"Si, nunca me respondiste porque me contaste sobre la cámara pictográfica". Dijo Zelda.

"Bueno como le digo esto. Termina se podría decir que es una tierra oculta". Conto Link.

"Entonces ¿Tu eres el único que sabe donde esta?". Pregunto Zelda.

"No hay otro amigo que sabe donde esta". Respondió Link.

"Entonces tu me llevaras a Termina". Dijo Zelda.

"Si tal vez". Dijo Link.

"¿Como que tal vez?, prométeme algo, cuando seamos de nuevo adultos tu me llevaras". Dijo la princesa.

"Está bien, lo prometo". Dijo Link.

Las horas pasaron y el sol se oculta y la luna sale. Link se pone a pensar sobre Majora y la princesa se queda dormida, Link voltea a verla. Después de eso Impa llega.

"Link debes irte, yo me hare cargo". Dijo Impa.

Link sale del cuarto de Zelda y se va a su habitación.

"¿Ya se fue?". Pregunto Zelda fingiendo que estaba dormida.

"¿No te has dormido?". Pregunto Impa.

"No, pero pienso hacerlo ahora mismo". Respondió Zelda.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?... creo que ya sé que vas a hacer". Dijo Impa adivinado lo que va hacer Zelda.

Zelda hora si duerme y Link se queda despierto aun sin poder dormir. Pasan horas, solo faltaba tres horas para que amaneciera. Link pensaba y temía de lo que fuera a pasar y no soltaba la espada. De repente suena un sonido, alguien tocaba la puerta su puerta. Link abre la puerta.

"¡Princesa ¿Qué hace aquí?!". Pregunto sorprendido Link.

"Y ¿Tu qué haces despierto?". Respondió Zelda con otra pregunta.

Zelda ve la espada de Link.

"¿Qué haces empuñando tu espada?". Pregunto Zelda.

Link se queda callado, olvido guardar su espada.

"Nada". Es lo único que respondió Link.

Zelda se mete a la habitación de Link y ve su cama estaba tendida. Link se sienta en su cama y Zelda se sienta a su lado.

"Princesa ¿Ya se siente mejor?". Pregunto Link.

"Si ya me siento bien. Gracias por cuidarme". Dijo Zelda.

"Es mi deber y era lo mejor que podía hacer, usted me cuido". Dijo Link a la vez negando el agradecimiento de su princesa.

El silencio se sentía en su habitación y ambos se sonreían.

"¿Qué hace aquí?". Pregunto Link.

"Vine asegurarme que te durmieras". Respondió Zelda.

"¿A eso vino?". De nuevo pregunto Link.

"Si y dime ¿A que le temes?". Pregunto Zelda.

"Yo, a nada". Link le mentía a Zelda.

"Link estas empuñando tu espada". Dijo Zelda desmintiéndolo.

"Bueno yo… Es mi problema y no la quiero involucrar. Ya me rescato y fue por mi culpa, no quiero que esté presente en eso". Explico Link.

"Ohh Link, bueno si no quieres no me lo encuentres, pero me quedare contigo". Dijo Zelda decidida.

"Pero no quiero". Dijo Link.

"Yo si quiero, si te atacan a ti me tienen que atacar a mi también". Dijo Zelda.

Zelda agarra la espada de Link. Pero como él la sostenía agarra tambien su mano.

"Quiero estar presente en tus angustias, problemas y enfrentarlos contigo, combatirlos y superar cualquier adversidad y miedo". Todo juntos. Dijo Zelda.

Ambos voltean y se ven a los ojos, se acercaban y los cerraban, con la mano que le quedaba a Link le sostenía la mano que le quedaba a Zelda y ambos aun sostenían la espada. Sus labios se abrían lentamente. Todo era perfecto pero a Link en esos momentos de dulces pensamientos aparece algo desagradable como una imagen, aparece la máscara de Majora. Esto arruina el momento casi a punto de tocar los labios de Zelda.

Lo siento princesa no puedo, no quiero que se enfrente a mis problemas. Dijo Link soltando la mano de Zelda.

Zelda suspira triste y desanimada por el comportamiento de Link.

"Pero yo si quiero y tu harías lo mismo por mi y siempre lo has hecho". Dijo Zelda.

Ambos se quedan despiertos. Zelda recarga su cabeza sobre el hombro de Link y ambos aun siguen empuñando la espada. Zelda piensa como hacer que Link se duerma y se le ocurre algo.

Zelda tataratea la canción que ha estado en la familia por generaciones, la canción que Impa le cantaba cuando era una bebe. La nana de Zelda.

Link oye la canción y le da sueño poco a poco, cada vez soltaba la espada hasta que se queda dormido y cae a la cama. Zelda lo acomoda y lo tapa.

"Descansa mi dulce Link".

Zelda le da un beso en la frente a Link.

Link al fin duerme y las palabras de Zelda y su canción suenan en su mente.

_"Superar cualquier adversidad y miedos. Todo juntos"._

Zelda cuida a Link y empuña su espada por el. Se pone a pensar que es a lo que le teme tanto y sobre todo a el que es digno de la trifuerza del Valor.

Zelda se sienta en una silla y a su lado ve la camara pictográfica que estaba sobre un buro, la agarra y ve la foto.

"Termina. Algo te paso ahí que no me quieres decir". Dijo Zelda observando la foto.

Pasan las horas, el sol se asoma y Zelda se va porque sabía que Link se levantaría en cualquier momento y se va a su habitación. Impa lo estaba esperando.

"Llegas a tiempo". Dijo Impa.

Zelda se queda pensando recuerda todo lo que paso y le llegan recuerdos de Majora.

"Saben sin querer le estoy haciendo un favor a alguien un favor, me agrada a pesar que es una mancha en mi vida".

"¿El será la mancha?". Pensó Zelda.

"Zelda ¿En qué piensas?". Pregunto Impa interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Zelda.

"Nada. Hoy es la junta de los sabios, ¿verdad?". Dijo Zelda.

"Si, ¿descubriste algo?". Pregunto Impa.

"No". Respondió Zelda.

Zelda se da cuenta que Link es la mancha, por eso trajo a los sabios para que Majora los matara junto con él y se pregunta cómo lo conoció. Pero lo peor que pensó fue sobre el otro dios.

"Ya vamos a desayunar". Dijo Impa.

Zelda se va a su comedor y mientras se iba a su comedor seguía pensando.

"Link, espero que tu no seas el portador".

Pensó Zelda mientras le salían dos lagrimas. No quería que Link fuera sellado, eso sería lo peor para ella, imaginar al ser que más ama ser sellado. Pero decide no hacerse ideas y ponerse a investigar para averiguarlo.


	10. Cita falsa

**tenia mucho que no subía un capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cita falsa<strong>

Ese día Link se ponía nervioso al estar a lado de Zelda, se sonrojaba, aunque Zelda quería estar con él, Link tomaba distancia cada vez que ella se acercaba. En la noche Link ya podía dormir tranquilamente en sus sueños sonaba la nana de Zelda y sus palabras le daba satisfacción.

Pero esa noche había una junta de los sabios.

"Ya paso un mes desde que nos ataco ese monstruo". Tomo la voz Rauru.

"Ese día jamás lo olvidaremos". Dijo Ruto.

"No hemos sabido nada sobre ese monstruo". Dijo Zelda.

"Yo opino que nos está haciendo sufrir". Dijo Saria.

Los sabios hablaban sobre Majora pero no sabían nada de él y decidieron cambiar de tema.

"¿Han encontrado al portador?". Pregunto Zelda.

"Princesa, voy a hablar por todos no tenemos ni la mas mínima pista sobre el portador, no tenemos nada". Respondió Darmani hablando por todos.

"Si me lo supuse, ya lo sabía". Suspiro Zelda desanimada.

Los sabios de nuevo cambian de tema.

"Es siguiente tema es Ganondorf". Dijo Rauru.

"Jajaja. Yo estoy siendo buscada por toda mi raza, por traicionarlo". Dijo Nabooru.

"¿De qué hablas?". Pregunto Impa.

"Es esta línea, después de que Link avisara del ataque de Ganondorf, las hermanas Birova lo trataron de sacar y yo las delate. Las hermanas Birova fueron colgadas, pero Ganondorf logro escapar". Conto Nabooru feliz de lo que hiso.

"¿Sabes que planea?". Pregunto Rauru.

"Aun sigue con sus planes de conquistar a Hyrule". Respondió Nabooru.

"Al parecer eso aun no ha cambiado". Dijo Saria.

"Hay que detenerlo de nuevo". Dijo Ruto.

"Y Link ¿Ya está al tanto de todo?". Pregunto Rauru.

Zelda se queda callada y se pone nerviosa.

"Si el ya sabe todo". Respondió Impa, protegiendo a Zelda.

"Espero que con su ayuda tengamos más posibilidades de ganar". Dijo Saria.

"Pero esta batalla va hacer más difícil de ganar". Dijo Darmani.

"Bueno creo que eso ya es todo". Dijo Rauru dando fin a la junta.

Los sabios se empiezan a marchar pero.

"Saria, Saria". Decía la princesa llamando a la kokiri.

"Princesa, ¿Que se le ofrece?". Volteo Saria.

"Impa espérame, voy a hablar con Saria unos minutos". Dijo Zelda.

Impa se va dejando el templo.

"Saria necesito hablar contigo". Dijo Zelda.

"¿Sobre qué?". Pregunto Saria.

"Es sobre Link". Respondió Zelda.

"¡¿Le paso algo?!". Reacciono Saria al escuchar el nombre de su amigo.

"Bueno te platicare lo que ha pasado".

Zelda le platica todo sobre Link a Saria.

"No puede ser que a Link le pase esto". Dijo Saria.

"Si y me preocupa, necesito saber, ¿si tu sabes algo?". Dijo Zelda.

"Bueno no sé nada, no me platico". Respondió Saria.

"Nada, ¿No sabes nada?". Pregunto Zelda sin creer en lo que dijo Saria.

"Bueno, solo sé que venía algo diferente". Respondió Saria.

"¿A qué te refieres con diferente?". Pregunto Zelda tratando de averiguarlo a toda costa.

"Bueno, creo que se algo, se lo tratare de explicar".

Saria le cuenta todo lo que sabe a Zelda.

"¿Conque Skull Kid?, ¿Dónde lo encuentro?". Pregunto Zelda decidida a buscarlo.

"El no ha aparecido desde que Link se fue. Lo más probable es que aun este enojado conmigo y los demás kokiris y aunque, apareciera usted nunca lo atraparía. Aunque Impa o Nabooru lo intenten, el es muy escurrido, el conoce bien los bosques perdidos más que yo, el ha ido a Lugares del que ni yo conozco". Explico Saria.

Zelda empieza sospechar de Link y Skull kid.

"Hay algo mas princesa. Cuando Link volvió trajo algunas cosas". Dijo Saria.

"Si me conto que había traído algunas cosas". Dijo Zelda Recordando.

"Cuando Link se fue de la aldea. Algunos kokiris me contaron que trajo un escudo espejo, por lo que me contaron es parecido al que está en el templo espiritual solo que este tenía una cara horrible y trajo la espada kokiri diferente, era más ligera con más filo y se veía diferente". Conto Saria.

"Bueno, muchas gracias Saria". Dijo Zelda.

"¡Espere princesa!". Dijo Saria.

Zelda voltea.

"Casi se me olvidaba". Link tuvo una razón más para irse.

"¿Tuvo una razón?". Pregunto Zelda escuchar eso.

"Si una de las razones fue una máscara extraña". Conto Saria.

"Una máscara". Dijo Zelda confundida.

"No sé el porqué. Era una máscara con marcas faciales rojas y azules en su cara, pelo banco y se parecía mucho a él. Me dijo que era especial para él". Conto Saria.

"¿Por qué es especial?". Pregunto Zelda.

"No lo sé, solo sé que tiene que ver también con Skull Kid, creo que él se la dio o algo así, tanto fue que peleo con otro kokiri por ella". Conto Saria.

"Muchas gracias Saria". Dijo Zelda.

"Princesa, cuide mucho a Link". Dijo Saria.

"Si lo hare, no te preocupes". Respondió Zelda.

Zelda y Saria se van del templo.

"Link espero que seas feliz". Pensó Saria mientras suspiraba tristemente.

Zelda piensa sobre la máscara, pero también se pone a pensar en lo que le conto Saria. Pensó que tal vez Skull Kid se la dio y por eso peleo porque era un recuerdo de él. También pensó si Link tenía que ver con Majora y decide averiguarlo, trataría que Link lo dijera pero eso iba a ser difícil.

Pasan dos semanas y Link seguía igual se apartaba de Zelda, ella empieza a extrañar cuando él estaba muy cerca cuidándola. Aparte tenía que investigar sobre el temor de Link y si tenía que ver con lo que últimamente está pasando. Hasta que ella mejor decide hablar.

"Veo que ya has podido dormir". Miro Zelda.

"Si ya he podido dormir tranquilamente". Respondió Link en tono nervioso.

Zelda no le gusta el tono de Link y como se alejaba.

Sabes últimamente te estás alejando de mi y no me gusta. Dijo Zelda en tono triste.

Link se queda callado.

"Ven sígueme". Dijo Zelda.

"¿A dónde vamos?". Pregunto Link.

"Tranquilízate solo vamos a pasear". Respondió Zelda con una leve risita.

Zelda decide mostrarle a Link todo el castillo, el se impresiona, no conocía algunas partes.

"Wow, este castillo si es grande". Dijo Link impresionado.

"Si lo sé. Ven vámonos". Dijo Zelda.

"¿A dónde?". Pregunto Link.

Zelda se queda pensando.

"No lo sé, tu decide". Fue lo que respondió.

"Pero, ¿No la tengo que cuidar?". Pregunto Link confundido al escuchar a su princesa.

"Claro que me estas cuidando, solo quiero que elijas el lugar que quieres ir". Explico Zelda.

Link piensa unos minutos y decide llevar a la princesa al boliche bombuchu y juegan horas. A Zelda le iba muy mal no lograba meter el explosivo al hoyo pero a Link le fue peor espero mucho tiempo para lanzar un bombuchu y le explota.

"¡Link, ¿Estás bien?!". Reacciono Zelda al oír y ver a Link tirado.

"Si estoy bien". Respondió Link con voz débil.

Al final Link gano un peluche cucco este peluche tenía el tamaño verdadero de un cucco. Link le regala el peluche a Zelda, el se sonroja.

"Muchas gracias Link". Dijo Zelda sonrojada y con una leve risita, ella besa en la mejilla a Link.

Después de eso ellos salen. Zelda ve la tienda de mascaras felices y decide aprovechar eso a su favor, Link tenía una máscara que tenía que ver con Skull Kid, ella quería que le contara lo que le paso, se quería acercar a Link.

"Link, quiero ir ahí". Dijo Zelda señalando la tienda.

El par de niños entran a la tienda y ven las mascaras que están en la repisa.

"Wow. Cuantas mascaras". Dijo Zelda.

Link le traía recuerdos las mascaras y se le queda viendo más a las que son goron y zora. Zelda se da cuenta del silencio de Link y como ve las mascaras.

"¿En qué piensas?". Pregunto Zelda.

"En nada princesa". Respondió Link.

Zelda no le creía, sabía que tenía que ver con las mascara ya que el traía una y decide averiguarlo, pero sin que Link se diera cuenta de ello, quería engañarlo.

"¿Tienes mascaras?". Inicio Zelda con esa pregunta.

"Tenía mascaras pero las perdí". Respondió Link.

"¿Y cuántas tenias?. Yo tenía la de keaton, pero también la perdí". Dijo Zelda.

"Veinticuatro incluyendo la de keaton y la mascara de la verdad, si es que la conoce". Respondió Link.

"Enserio así de tantas y si conozco esa mascara y es muy difícil de conseguir y es importante ¿cómo pudiste perderlas todas?". Pregunto Zelda y a la vez sorprendida.

"Bueno no todas aun me queda una máscara". Respondió Link.

"Zelda supuso que Link se refería a esa mascara con mascara faciales en su cara y siguió haciendo preguntas.

"¿Y cómo es esa mascara?". Pregunto la princesa.

"No lo sé". Link no le quería contar y la vez sin querer volteo la situación a Zelda. Link se preguntaba cómo es que pudo mencionar eso que es importante.

"¿Cómo que no sabes?". Pregunto Zelda. No le gusto que le respondiera eso.

"Bueno, no lo sé porque me la regalaron y no he tenido tiempo para desempacar aun todas mis cosas, recién había llegado y al dia siguiente me mude. ¿A qué viene tanta pregunta?". Respondió Link con otra pregunta.

"Bueno yo".

Zelda se ponía nerviosa no esperaba que eso pasara, pero de repente.

"¿En qué les puedo ayudar?".

El vendedor de mascara felices apareció de la nada espantando a Link como a Zelda. La princesa a la vez sentía una gran satisfacción, la había salvado.

"Princesa en un gran honor tener su presencia aquí y tu eres el niño que me ayudo a vender las mascaras". Dijo el vendedor.

"Solo vine a ver sus mascaras, me llamaron la atención". Dijo Zelda.

"No se preocupe, para mí es un placer". Dijo el vendedor con gran respeto.

Link y Zelda ven un rato las mascaras y despues de eso deciden irse de la tienda.

"Princesa espere, quiero darles esto".

El vendedor les regala dos mascaras de keaton y les sonríe.

"Muchas gracias". Dijo la princesa educada.

"Gracias. Yo pensé que nos la vendería". Dijo Link.

"¿Qué insinuas?". Pregunto el vendedor cambiando su cara a una enojada con ojos rojos y su tono sonaba enojado.

Link y Zelda de nuevo se espantan, más Zelda por que no lo conocía.

"Te entiendo, no me gusta regalar mis mascaras. Pero hare una excepción por nuestra princesa". Dijo el vendedor cambiando su cara y les sonríe.

"Si de nuevo gracias". Dijo Zelda, pero en tono nervioso.

"Adiós princesa". Dijo el vendedor con su risita.

Link y Zelda salen de la tienda.

"¿Ese tipo siempre es así?". Pregunto una Zelda aun espantada.

"No".

Hiso una pausa Link y Zelda se empezaba a tranquilizar.

"Es más aterrador". Link a completo sus palabras y recordó al vendedor que conoció en Termina.

Zelda no le gusto lo que Link dijo, ya que lo dijo en tono muy serio, se quedo pensando mucho sobre ese vendedor.

"¿Ahora qué hacemos?". Pregunto Zelda.

Link ve las mascaras de keaton y le da una idea.

"Ya sé que vamos a hacer". Respondió Link.

Link y Zelda salen de la ciudadela y van hacia las planicies. Link corta el pasto por todas partes con las mascaras puestas.

"No aparece". Dijo Link algo enojado.

Link ¿Por qué cortas el pasto?, ya me canse. Dijo Zelda cansada.

"Bueno lo sabrá pronto, si es que aparece". Dijo Link perdiendo sus esperanzas.

Link hace un ataque circular y sale un keaton.

"¡Un, un, un keaton!". Dijo la princesa sorprendida y a la vez espantada.

"No hace falta ver, ustedes no son keaton's". Dijo el fantasma.

"¿Eres un keaton?". Dijo Zelda aun sin creer.

"Esa pregunta ofende sabes. Pues si soy un keaton". Respondió el zorro ofendido.

"¿Princesa esta impresionada?". Pregunto Link.

"¿Cómo supieron donde estaba?". Pregunto el Keaton.

"Una corazonada". Respondió Link.

"Yo pensé que eran una leyenda como los minish". Dijo Zelda.

"Y otra vez me ofende la princesa, somos pocos que es diferente y para su información también existen los minish". Explico el keaton.

"¿Nos va a preguntar cosas?". Pregunto Link.

"Alguien que sabe de nosotros. Te dejare que tú y tu amiga contesten mis preguntas juntos en caso de que no sepas tu o ella, aunque no me cae bien la niña". Dijo el keaton

Zelda estaba avergonzada. El keaton pone sus preguntas, cuando Link no sabía Zelda contestaba.

"Felicidades ustedes saben mucho por eso merecen esto". Dijo el keaton impresionado y feliz.

Link y Zelda se van y se dirigen al castillo.

"Nada más nos dio veinte rupias". Dijo Zelda desanimada.

"Si, ¿le gusto ver al keaton?". Pregunto Link mientras jugaba con las rupias.

"Ehh, masomenos". Respondió Zelda algo desanimada.

"¿Por qué? pensé que se iba a quedar impresionada". Dijo Link.

"Es que fue grosero conmigo". Dijo Zelda, recordando lo sucedido.

Link echa una carcajada.

"No te rías". Dijo Zelda avergonzada.

Las horas pasan Link y Zelda vuelven al castillo y estaban en la parte alta del castillo, en una torre.

"Mira Link". Dijo Zelda mostrándole el paisaje.

Link ve el paisaje hermoso podía ver toda Hyrule, desde Kakariko hasta el lago Hylia. No podía ver la fortaleza gerudo pero si veía desde apenas lejos por la tormenta de arena se veía borroso, la estatua de la Diosa de arena, el templo espiritual. Pero Link veía más el bosque y se veía aldea Kokiri y Zelda se da cuenta de eso.

"¿Extrañas el bosque?". Pregunto Zelda .

"Sí, me da nostalgia". Respondió Link triste.

"¿Te fue difícil dejar el bosque?". Pregunto Zelda.

"Si lo fue, tuve que pensarlo mucho cuando me fui de Hyrule". Respondió Link.

"Te entiendo. Yo también tuve que tomar una decisión difícil hace tiempo". Dijo Zelda comprendiéndolo.

"Pero yo me fui de la peor forma". Dijo Link mirando hacia abajo.

"¿Qué hiciste?". Pregunto Zelda.

"Herí a Saria". Respondió Link.

"Pero ella tenía que entender que te ibas". Dijo Zelda consolándolo.

"No fue por eso". Le voy a contar algo princesa.

Link le decide contar todo a Zelda sobre la discusión que tuvo con Saria. Pero ocultando algunas cosas.

"El mismo dia que me entere que habían despertado como sabios, tuve una discusión con Saria sobre un chico llamado Skull Kid.

Zelda empieza a escuchar con mucha atención ya que era eso lo que quería oir.

"Por la culpa de Saria, Skull Kid sufrió mucho, eso hiso que huyera de Hyrule". Dijo Link sin mencionar el lugar.

Hacia Termina. A completo Zelda adivinando.

Link se ponía un poco nervioso no esperaba que Zelda adivinara asi que se tuvo que esforzar mas.

"Skull Kid, desato un poder impresionante en toda Termina". Pero fue sellado o eso creo.

"¿Y lo detuviste?". Pregunto Zelda.

"No, otra persona lo hiso".

Link había omitido partes, desde el Vendedor de Mascaras Felices, las mascaras deku, goron y zora y la máscara de la Fiera Deidad que fue lo que detuvo a mascara de Majora, que por cierto no le dijo que él los ataco.

Zelda comprendió, pero lo hiso mal. Pensó que el día que estuvo Taya con Link, el había sacado a Skull Kid de Hyrule apropósito ya que pensó que él sabía que era el portador y que el otro dios (Majora) los ataco ya que Link tenía que ver con esto y nada mejor que vengarse de Link, haciendo sufrir a los que más ama. Despertando el poder del portador para que ese otro dios despertara y destruyera a Hyrule ya que odia a las diosas de oro. Zelda sentía una gran satisfacción ya que Link se encargo de Skull Kid. Pero decide guardar el secreto para que Link no tuviera problemas.

"¿Y Saria lo sabe?". Pregunto Zelda.

"No lo sabe y quiero que lo sepa, si lo sabe se sentiría mal". Respondió Link.

"No te preocupes, no se lo dire". Dijo Zelda.

Gracias, se que ustedes hacen juntas ya que han despertado como sabios.

Link y Zelda ven el sol meterse.

"No quiero que este dia acabe". Dijo Zelda viendo el atardecer con tristeza.

"¿Por qué?". Pregunto Link despertando su curiosidad.

"Me he divertido mucho contigo, me sentí libre por una vez. Sé que tengo que tomar algún dia las decisiones de Hyrule algún día y ser princesa ya es bastante estar encerrada y tener que estar sujetada por educación y que los demás estén reservados también por educación sin mostrar lo que sienten".

Link ve a su princesa que se veía desanimada, pero él no podía hacer nada.

"Yo también me divertí mucho princesa". Es lo único que él pudo responder.

Zelda voltea a verlo.

"A eso es lo que me refiero". Dijo la princesa enojada.

"¿De qué?". Pregunto Link confundido.

"Esa es una de las razones, no quiero que todos me llamen princesa y menos tú, quiero que tú me llames por mi nombre Zelda y quiero que seas sincero conmigo, como ahorita me contaste tus problemas, que seas sincero conmigo". Explico Zelda.

Link veía a su princesa a los ojos decidida, hablaba enserio. Pero él no podía ser del todo sincero con ella ya que no la quería involucrar en sus problemas, él la quería apartar ya que la arrastro con sus problemas.

"Está bien Zelda". Decía Link sonriéndole.

Zelda aun se le queda viendo a Link, pero con una mirada triste.

Sabes recuerdo que la última vez que me llamaste por mi nombre estabas enojado. Dijo Zelda recordándole a Link su actitud.

Ese era el mismo día que me enoje con Saria, ese día no era yo, ese día yo era una Fiera, lo siento no era mi intención enojarme también con usted. Dijo Link cambiando con un tono triste al recordarlo, bajando la cabeza lamentándose.

"No eres una fiera, tu no lo podías contener tantos problemas que has enfrentado y lo has hecho solo, pero ya no más".

Zelda le levanta el rostro a Link, consolándolo, lo veía a los ojos. Link le agarra esa mano.

"Tú no eres como los demás, eres humilde valiente y das todo de ti para ayudar a los demás, incluyendo si eso es dar tu vida, por eso eres digno como héroe. Es normal que te sientas enojado de en vez en cuando.

"¿Eso le gusta de mi?". Pregunto Link

"Si, como te dije antes es como si te conociera toda mi vida y aunque esta tierra estuviera en paz nuestros destinos ya están enlazados. Le agradezco a las diosas por ponerte en mi vida". Dijo Zelda.

"Usted me gusta su forma de ser es decidida, no se rinde a pesar de las circunstancias, también daría todo por los demás incluyendo si eso significa dar su vida por su pueblo, ya lo hiso conmigo. También le agradezco a las diosas por ponerme en mi vida". Dijo Link.

Link y Zelda se acercan el uno al otro, el momento se repetía cerraban poco a poco sus ojos y abrían sus labios, Zelda agarra con una mano el rostro de Link, para que el ya no escapara como la ultima vez. Link con una mano agarra su cintura. Link ya no pensaba mas en las cosas que lo asustaba.

"Link prométeme que nunca me dejaras, así como yo nunca te dejare otra vez". Dijo Zelda con una voz casi silenciosa y delicada.

"Zelda te prometo que nunca, jamás te dejare". Juro Link.

Sus labios chocan y concluyen con un beso de amor verdadero, duro unos segundos en fue algo largo, era el momento que ambos estaban esperando, eran momentos que ellos se alejaron de sus problemas y preocupaciones.

"Zelda". Dijo Link llamándola por su nombre.

"Dime". Respondió Zelda.

Link se ponía nervioso el trataba de decir algo, era muy difícil para el.

"Zelda yo, yo, yo te amo". Dijo Link nervioso y tenso.

"Zelda se rie y lo ve". Link se pudo muy rojo al decir eso y se desanimaba, pero lo disimula.

"Sabes he estado esperado que me dijeras eso. Yo también te amo". Dijo Zelda.

Zelda agarra a Link y le da otro beso.

A partir de eso los años pasan. Pero Majora cumplió su cometido. Bajaron la guardia.


	11. Rivalidad

**Ya al fin subi un capitulo, es dificil subir un capitulo con las fiesta ecembrinas y el fin de año acercandose, pero ya esta.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rivalidad<strong>

Los años pasan Link y Zelda viven felices. Skull Kid volvió un año después de que Link se mudo. Pero aun le tenía rencor a Saria. Los seis años pasaron. Cuatro días antes del ataque.

Link y Zelda después de seis años se comprometen. Pero cuatro días antes, Vaati se iba a liberar antes. Ese día Link y Zelda se encontraban sentados bajo un árbol.

"Algunas veces pienso que estoy soñando". Dijo Zelda feliz.

"¿Por qué?". Respondió Link.

"Cuando te devolví a tu línea pensé que nunca te volvería a ver y algunas veces me arrepentía". Dijo Zelda.

"Ahora casi estamos casados". Dijo Link sonriéndole.

"Si pero para la desgracia fue de la peor manera". Dijo Zelda con la cara cambiada a una seria.

Link después de años se había olvidado de ese problema y Zelda también hasta ahora que lo mencionaban.

"¿Que fue de ese monstruo?". Pregunto Link.

"No lo sé, solo espero que ya no aparezca de nuevo. Mejor cambiemos de tema no me gusta hablar de el". Dijo Zelda triste.

Después pasa un rato Zelda nota algo extraño en Link, el estaba pensando.

"Link, ¿Qué tienes?". Zelda decide preguntar.

"No es nada, solo pienso". Respondió Link serio.

"¿En qué?". Zelda Siguió preguntando, despertando su curiosidad.

"Yo también pienso que algunas veces estoy soñando". Respondió Link.

"No es cierto, no me mientas, sabes que una relación también se basa en la honestidad y cuando estemos casados, con más razón serás honesto". Dijo Zelda regañándolo.

"Está bien tu ganas. Algunas veces me siento mal de no ser recordado". Respondió Link.

Zelda ve a Link y lo comprende.

"Te entiendo, no ser recordado por tu esfuerzo, dando tu vida sin que lo valoren, te hace sentir muy mal. Si te hace sentir mejor en mi línea eres recordado y tu leyenda transcurrirá para las generaciones. Aparte yo te recuerdo y los demás sabios también, no te sientas mal por favor, porque también me sentiré mal ya que yo fui la que te envió". Conto Zelda, triste, consolándolo.

"Si pero no solo es por eso, también es para que las personas sepan, valoren y aprendan que cualquier persona tiene necesario, para luchar y cambiar. Porque tienes que admitir que las personas son desesperadas y quieren todo y eso los hace actuar mal. Como quisiera enseñárselo a alguien, para que lo sepa y aprenda y tal vez logre evitarlo". Explico Link.

"Nunca pensé que sintieras eso y te entiendo, pero también tienes que entender que lo que quieres es muy difícil no vas a encontrar una persona que sea igual a ti". Dijo Zelda.

"No me importa cuánto tiempo me cueste yo seguiré buscado hasta encontrar a alguien digno". Dijo Link con determinación en sus palabras.

Zelda besa por sorpresa a Link en los labios.

"Es por eso que te amo, te preocupas por los demás. Ojala y encuentres a esa persona que tanto buscas". Dijo Zelda feliz de ver a Link con esos deseos.

Pasan unos minutos y se ven nubes acumulan creando oscuridad y tapando el sol.

"No me gusta como se ve el cielo". Dijo Zelda preocupada.

"Parece que va a llover mejor regresemos al castillo". Dijo Link.

Link y Zelda regresan al castillo. Pasan las horas llega la media noche. Empieza a llover en toda Hyrule a excepción de la fortaleza gerudo y el desierto, solo se veía nublado con nubes grises. Pero en un lugar en específico no llovía y las nubes rodeaban el lugar, se veían el cielo y las estrellas. Era el Santuario de la espada cuádruple. Pero de repente un rayo morado sale de la espada hacia el cielo. Las nubes tapan el santuario y la lluvia se intensifican muy fuerte. De la espada sale un ser pequeño, el poderoso hechicero, Vaati el hechicero de los vientos.

"¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué ha pasado?". Se preguntaba Vaati.

Vaati recordaba cuando fue sellado, pero eso no era importante para él, recordó unas palabras.

"Esta espada guarda un gran espíritu se ve fuerte, va ha hacer mi conejillo de indias, va ha hacer un títere". Eso fue lo que recordó.

"Un títere. Yo no soy el títere de nadie. Yo soy Vaati el hechicero de los vientos. Fuiste un tonto al haberme liberado". Dijo Vaati.

Vaati sale del santuario y ve las nubes negras que tapan todo Hyrule incluyendo ahora el santuario y siente caer la lluvia sobre su piel.

"¿Por qué todo esta así?, ¿Tendrá que ver con la persona quien me libero?". Se preguntaba Vaati.

Vaati decide explorar toda Hyrule. Pero en eso tardara muchas horas.

Ese mismo día, al medio día en el Templo Espiritual.

"La lluvia no ha parado". Pensó Ganondorf.

Ganondorf veía como las nubes tapaban toda Hyrule, estaba hundida en la oscuridad. Vaati exploro toda Hyrule fue a todas partes incluyendo se metió en el castillo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, exploro todo, ya casi terminaba solo faltaba la Fortaleza Gerudo. Cuando llega allá ve a las gerudo vigilando y sigue explorando, pasan unos minutos y ve a una niña gerudo vigilando en un lugar no muy lejano, Vaati rápidamente se interesa por la niña y decide ir por ella. La niña estaba tranquila.

"Hola". Saludo el hechizero con tono de malicia.

La niña voltea y después grita, se escucho tan fuerte que llama la atención de las demás gerudo que estaban vigilando cerca de ahí.

Pasan diez minutos. En el Templo Espiritual Ganondorf estaba pensando.

"Ha llovido toda la noche en Hyrule y aquí no solo están esas nubes grises y las nubes de Hyrule están negras. Será ese sueño. Lloverá tres días y tres noches a la media noche del tercer día parara, ha llovido una noche y por lo que dicen llovió a la media noche, si este es el primer día, faltaran dos días completos. Si esto sigue mañana preparare lo que falta para el ataque al castillo".

En esos momentos Aveil llega pero herida.

"Gr… Gran Ganondorf". Tartamudeaba Aveil.

"¡Aveil, ¿Qué ha pasado?!". Pregunto Ganondorf al ver el estado de Aveil.

"Estamos bajo ataque, no podemos contra él". Respondió Aveil.

"Esto no estaba en mi visión". Pensó Ganondorf.

"Señor muchas ya han caído, necesitamos ayuda". Aveil cae muerta.

"¡Aveil, Aveil!. Maldito no sabes con quien te estás metiendo".

Ganondorf se va a ayudar su pueblo.

Vaati se deshace de las gerudo que lo atacaban, pero no se deja viva a la niña.

"¿En que estábamos?". Pregunto Vaati sonriéndole maliciosamente.

La niña veía aterrada al hechicero, ella huye del lugar, pero después es acorralada en un lugar sin salida, donde era el campo de tiro a caballo.

"Ya no tienes a donde ir". Dijo Vaati.

La niña lloraba. Pero de repente sobre ella en lo más alto de una gran roca se escucha un grito.

"¡DEJALA!".

Era Ganondorf, salta y cae en frente de la niña, interponiéndose entre ella y el hechicero

"Gr, Gran Ganondorf". La niña sonreía al verlo.

"¿Estás bien?". Pregunto Ganondorf.

"Si señor, estoy bien". Respondió la niña.

"¿Y las demás, Dónde están?". Pregunto Ganondorf.

"El ejercito gerudo no ha regresado de entrenar en el desierto señor". Respondió la niña.

"Entonces vete de aquí, refúgiate". Ordeno el Rey gerudo.

"Si Gran Ganondorf. Gracias".

"La niña se va agradecida".

"¿A dónde vas?". Pregunto Vaati enojado.

"Si quieres a la niña tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver". Dijo Ganondorf.

"Está bien. Ahorita te alcanzó cariño". Dijo Vaati.

Ganondorf ve a su gente muerta, eso le da mucho coraje como alguien puede hacer esto, Ganondorf aprieta su puño.

"No me importa si eres un niño te voy a matar". Dijo Ganondorf.

"Pues que así sea. Pero antes limpiare el lugar".

Vaati manda a volar todos los cuerpos muertos de las gerudo, estos caen muy lejos se podía oír como caían sobre las piedras.

Ganondorf se enoja mas, pero ve algo en ese niño Hylian en la forma en que mando a volar los cuerpos y se lleva una gran y desagradable sorpresa.

"¡¿Tu eres?!".

Vaati ataca a Ganondorf con viento demostrando quien es el. Ganondorf resiste, fue arrastrado poco por ese viento.

"Si soy Vaati, el hechicero de los vientos".

"Esta batalla va hacer interesante". Dijo Ganondorf.

Ganondorf ataca, golpea el suelo para hacerlo temblar eso no funciona ya que Vaati puede flotar, pero eso era una distracción, Ganondorf sabía que iba a distraerse, así que va rápidamente asía él y lo golpea en el rostro con gran fuerza y eso lo manda a volar hacia una roca rompiéndola. Vaati se para y se toca la boca y siente sangre salir, eso lo enoja.

"Tú no eres como los demás que me he enfrentado antes. Tienes razón esto va hacer interesante". Dijo Vaati.

Vaati saca una espada.

"¡La espada cuádruple!". Vio Ganondorf.

"Veo que sabes mucho, espero que sepas que esta espada la hundiré en tu corazón". Dijo Vaati.

"Esto es raro él no tiene que empuñar la espada cuádruple, se ve que esta espada a perdido todo su poder la gema está completamente negra, ni siquiera da un brillo. Eso no importa tengo que deshacerme de él, es un problema".

Gagondorf saca una gran espada. Ambos van al ataque, chocan las espada suenan tan fuerte que se escucha el eco, las chispas salen. Vaati atacaba bastante bien, pero Ganondorf se defiende y ataca. Ambos de nuevo chocan las espadas y se quedan pegados, juntos midiendo cual es más fuerte.

"Veo que también sabes ocupar la espada." Dijo Ganondorf sorprendido.

"Tú también no lo haces mal". Vaati también estaba sorprendido.

Ambos se separan.

"Ya es suficiente, es hora de acabar con esto". Dijo Ganondorf.

"Inténtalo". Vaati lo retaba.

Ganondorf ataca pero con más fuerza y determinación, Vaati se defiende y lo trata de atacar, pero no podía Ganondorf no lo dejaba. El gerudo demuestra que tiene más experiencia con la espada, Ganondorf logra enterrar su espada a Vaati. El hechicero echa sangre y cae.

"Lo logre". Dijo Ganondorf.

"¿Eso crees?". Pregunto Vaati riéndose.

Vaati saca la espada que tenia enterrada. Después se transforma se veía alto y tenía un ojo en el abdomen. Ganondorf pone guardia.

"Ya es la hora para que te mate". Vaati lo dijo en tono serio.

Vaati saca cuatro ojos a su alrededor y ataca con una bola de energía negra, Ganondorf la recibe y lo tira, pero aun así se para y lo ataca. Primero lo trata de golpear pero es inútil ya que Vaati se tele transportaba, el hechicero ataca con uno de sus ojos, este le pega al gerudo y retrocede. Vaati ataca con laser que salían de sus ojos, pero esta vez Ganondorf lora esquivarlos.

"No, no puedo morir, tengo que conquistar Hyrule". Por mi gente. Decía Ganondorf cansado.

Vaati escucho esas palabras ya que el planeaba lo mismo. Ganondorf decide escuchar su magia, ataca con bolas de energía a Vaati, pero este las esquiva con su tele transportación.

"Eso es inútil". Vaati se burlaba.

Ganondorf seguía atacando pero era inútil él, las seguía esquivando. El gerudo decide cargar una bola, Vaati se reía, Ganondorf decide lanzar esa bola, pero esta se divide en muchas, cubren todo el terreno y una de ellas le da a Vaati y lo deja aturdido. Ganondorf aprovecha y lo ataca, él le da un gran golpe en el ojo que tiene en el abdomen, y tira a Vaati aun aturdido. Ganondorf ataca con otra bola de energía con mucho poder y se lo lanza a Vaati. Ganondorf respiraba con dificultad. Sin la Trifuerza del Poder no tenía las mismas fuerzas en sus ataques ni las mismas energías para seguir. No era suficiente para detener al hechicero.

"No creas que me has vencido". Dijo Vaati enojado.

El hechicero se vuelve a transformar en una forma monstruosa era un monstruo con un ojo que estaba sobre un torbellino.

"No podrás conmigo y aun no es todo mi poder, ríndete y tu muerte será rápida".

Vaati ataca con el torbellino que usaba para flotar y manda a volar a Ganondorf en una gran altura y cae se escuchaba el crujir de la tierra. Pero aun así se para pero muy cansado casi inconciente.

"Eres muy persistente. Me sorprendes". Dijo Vaati.

"No me rendiré". Dijo Ganondorf tosiendo.

Vaati se prepara para atacar, Ganondorf iba a morir, pero de repente muchas flechas caen sobre Vaati.

"¡GRAN GANONDORF!".

Un ejército de gerudo venia a ayudar a su rey.

"Gran Ganondorf tome esto".

Una gerudo le da una poción azul a Ganondorf, la toma y recupera toda su vida y sus energías.

"Tal vez tengas el poder, pero te superamos en numero. Tu eres el que se tiene que rendir o si no te sellare, ya que no te puedo matar". Dijo Ganondorf.

"No me rendiré y tampoco me vencerán". Dijo el hechicero.

Ganondorf no podía sacrificar más a su gente. Aparte tenia que atacar a Hyrule, de repente se le ocurre algo.

"Te propongo algo". Dijo Ganondorf.

"¿Tu?, ¿Qué me puedes proponer?". Pregunto Vaati.

"Primero escúchame y después opinas". Dijo Ganondorf.

Vaati decide escucharlo antes de atacar.

"Te propongo que tu y yo ataquemos Hyrule". Propuso el gerudo.

"¿Por qué e de atacar contigo?". Pregunto Vaati.

"Porque ellos te encerraron en esa espada y te ocultaron y a pesar de que trataste de conquistar no lo lograste conseguir ya que un mocoso que portaba esa espada te impido hacerlo o me equivoco". Explico Ganondorf.

Vaati se pone a pensar en lo que dijo Ganondorf.

"¿Y que te hace pensar que tu puedes conquistar Hyrule?". Pregunto Vaati.

"Ves a este ejercito ya está listo para atacar y aun hay mas, Hyrule se ha hecho de muchos enemigos, hay que unir fuerzas para así conquistarlo. Ellos han sido injustos con nosotros. Ve a mi gente, ve esta tierra, aquí es donde nos han mandado, una tierra donde no se puede cultivar donde no hay agua para beber, no hay comida, donde tenemos que robar para sobrevivir, donde el viento solo trae muerte. Si hemos sobrevivido es gracias a nuestra deidad guardiana la Diosa del Desierto, es gracias a ella que nosotros estamos vivos". Narro Ganondorf sus razones para conquistar.

Vaati, se pone a pensar le dio buenas razones pero.

"¿Qué te parece, yo quiero venganza, tu quieres venganza?". Pregunto Ganondorf induciendo al hechicero.

"Esta bien acepto tu oferta Ganondorf". Vaati acepto.

"Te aseguro que no te vas a areepentir, creeme". Dijo Ganondorf.

Vaati se des transforma a su estado infantil, se veía heridas de la batalla. El hechicero le da la mano al rey de las gerudo. Las gerudo se quedan desconcertadas ante eso. La alianza estaba formada para conquistar Hyrule, ambos villanos se juntaron para derrotar a su enemigo en común, pero solo eran instrumentos de destrucción, simples títeres y el titiritero era una máscara que movía las cuerdas para desatar un gran mal en Hyrule engañar a un mocoso de ropas verdes.

* * *

><p><strong>ya decidi meter algunas habilidades de Vaati como el de minish cap y four sword's (me fue dificil ya que no me e acabado ese juego), y las habilidades de Ganondorf de ocarina of time y inclui la espada para que sea interesante.<strong>

**Les deseo feliz año nuevo**


End file.
